One True Place 2: 625's Glitch
by Fishlover
Summary: Sequal to 'One True Place'. 625's enjoying his life with Marie, until he gets a glitch.
1. A Family Forever

(I do not own any of the Lilo and Stitch characters. This is the sequel to One True Place. The characters I do own are Marie, Peg, and Fredrick.)

One True Place 2

Chapter 1

A Family Forever

625 has been settling into his little family just fine. Ever since he ran away from Gantu, who was now Marie's uncle, things couldn't have been happier. He's been with Marie ever since, staying by her side and watching over her. Peg, Marie's mother, has been a little cautious about Marie ever since her father died. She's been a little overprotective lately, but 625 doesn't mind. She's been spending time with Gantu, trying to get to know him a little more. Gantu was very happy now, and not lonely as he used to be, as he is a part of a family that could not be broken, no matter what.

625 was in the backyard with his very best friend Marie. Marie had a plastic crown on her head, and she was wearing a pink cape over her clothes. Her shirt was pink and her pants were lavender. Marie was standing on the top of her slide, while it was surrounded by makeshift dolls.

'' Oh, help me. Whatever shall I do? Who will save me from the evil dolls?'', Marie cried. Then there was silence.

'' 625, that's your cue.''

625 peered out from behind some bushes,'' Never fear, Super 625 is here!''

He had a red cape on around his neck,'' I'll save you little lady.''

Marie watched as 625 tossed and kicked the dolls all over the ground,'' My hero!''

625 made a sheepish look on his face,'' Aww, please. You're embarrassing me in front of the villains.''

Marie giggled,'' Super 625 has rescued the beautiful princess.''

625 climbed up the ladder that was connected to the slide,'' Come on Princess Marie. Let's go home. I'll make some sandwiches for us and Gantu.''

'' Okay 625. Let's go. Also take off the cape. Everyone's gonna ask questions.''

625 took off the cape and placed it on the porch. He entered the house, while Marie placed the crown next to 625's cape, and she too entered the house to find 625 boiling eggs.

'' I thought you were making sandwiches.''

'' I am. Gantu's sandwich is going to be an egg salad sandwich, along with a toasted bacon and raisin sandwich.''

'' Never heard of those combinations before. Want me to help you?''

'' Sure. You can make the toasted bacon and raisin. That's one of Gantu's favorites. It would mean so much to him if you made it... from your heart.''

'' This sandwich is going to be made with love.''

'' Now you're talking.''

Marie placed a large box of raisins on the table. 625 peeled the eggs and cut them up and then placed them gently on the sandwich.

When they were done they took the sandwiches and walked over to Gantu's house. They knocked on the door.

'' Hey G. It's us Marie and I.''

'' We're here to say hi, and we made sandwiches for you.''

Gantu opened the door,'' Hi Marie and 625. Come inside.''

Marie and 625 smiled and they entered the house.

'' Here's your sandwiches Gantu'', Marie said.

'' Made with love from us'', 625 semi-dramatically.

'' This isn't a soap opera 625'', Marie sighed.

'' What?''

Gantu sat down on a huge dark red sofa,'' So how was your day today?''

625 and Marie sat on a small chair,'' Great.''

625 had no comment.

'' 625 and I played games all day.''

625 only smiled.

'' We even made up some new games too.''

625 stayed silent. He cringed at the thought of Marie mentioning the Super 625 game they played a little while earlier.

'' I was wondering if we could go to the park later today. After Hula practice would be a good time.''

'' Fine with me. I'm free for the day'', Gantu said,'' Right 625?''

'' Mmm-hmm'', 625 said.

Marie looked at the clock,'' Oh no! I'm late for hula practice! Come on 625!''

625 followed Marie out the door. Marie glanced at Gantu,'' See you later. Bye!''

Gantu waved goodbye,'' Have a good day at school, Marie.''

Then he said to himself,'' It makes me proud to be her uncle.''

625 and Marie walked to hula class. Stitch was outside waiting for 625.

'' Hi cuz. Did you bring the game cards?''

'' Ih!'', Stitch replied.

Marie nodded and entered the school.

625 was teaching Stitch how to play BS,'' Okay, so you got all the rules right?''

'' Ih!''

'' Good, 'cause I'm a BS champ.''

'' Naga takabah. Feeboogoo!''

'' So you don't believe me? Well, I'll win this round! I only have one ace. You must have three of them, so you can start things off.''

'' Okie takka''.

Stitch threw three aces on the ground.

'' Uh two two's''.

Stitch snickered,'' One three.''

Meanwhile...

Lilo saw Marie in the school,'' I have great news to tell you.''

'' Oooh, what is it?'', Marie asked.

'' I just thought of some new hula moves. I got them in a dream. Wanna see?''

'' Okay Lilo.''

Lilo danced elegantly to show Marie that her dreams gave her inspiration for her new dance moves.

'' That's cool. Everyone's gonna be so jealous.''

'' You think?''

'' Sure.''

Suddenly 625 went up to them,'' Marie your mother's here. Also I think 626 is cheating! He won seven games out of ten!''

'' My mother? What's she doing here?''

Marie could see Peg talking to Moses with a sad look on her face,'' Marie, 625, come on.''

'' Why'd you call us?''

'' I'll tell you in the car.''

625 and Marie want into the car. Marie sat in the front passenger's seat, while 625 sat in the back.''

Peg turned on the car and drove it,'' Marie there's something I have to tell you.''

625 wasn't used to Earth vehicles, because he started to turn a light green,'' Hey.''

'' What is it mom?'', Marie asked.

'' Remember what happened a little while back?'', Peg said, sadly.

'' What happened?''

'' Can you slow the car down, please?'', 625 interrupted, but he was ignored.

'' It's about your father '', Peg said.

'' What about him?'', Marie said.

'' Hello? Isn't anyone listening to me? Hey!'', 625 said. He was ignored again.

'' I should have told you this morning, but it was hard for me to explain to you'', Peg said.

'' What is it? Why are you leaving me in confusion?'', Marie said.

'' Isn't anyone listening to me? I don't feel good back here, hey!'', 625 interrupted.

'' We' re going to your father's funeral today okay? When we get home I am going to dress you up in your new dress and we're going to go there'', Peg said.

'' I don't feel good. Stop the car!'', 625 shouted.

Peg stopped the car in front of their house.

'' So that wasn't a long drive. Marie?'', 625 asked.

Marie was sad. 625's heart sank, after he realized what Peg mentioned to her.

TBC...

_Please review!_


	2. The Funeral

_I'm kinda disappointed on the number of reviews I got. Anyway thanks for the review Cuz! (Writer's Block 234.) Now on to chapter 2. Since this chapter is one of the saddest, I suggest that you have some tissues handy. I sure needed them!_

Chapter 2

The Funeral

Marie came out of the car. 625 recovered quickly from his motion sickness. His golden yellow fur was restored to its original color. 625 stayed by Marie's side. They were both very quiet. They didn't say a word to each other. 625 grabbed a box of tissues from inside the house and then brought them to Marie. Marie put her hand in front of him, indicating that she didn't want any tissues. Peg called Marie into the bedroom so she could dress up in her new dress. 625 went back outside and sat on the porch. A lone sigh escaped his mouth. He placed the tissues at his side.

Gantu came in front of the house,'' Back from Hula class so early? Why are you so sad?''

'' It's...'', 625 didn't want to tell Gantu about what happened, but he was family. He had to tell,'' A funeral we're going to.''

'' Who died?'', Gantu asked.

'' Marie's father'', 625 sighed again,'' I'm worried about Marie. She seems depressed.''

'' Oh, do you think I should come to that funeral?''

'' Well G, you are family, so it's mostly your decision.''

'' I'll go too.''

'' It'll do good, for Marie's sake.''

Gantu saw tears in 625's eyes. He handed him a tissue.

'' What? I don't need a tissue.''

'' You're about to cry.''

'' I am so not gonna cry!'', 625 choked.

'' That's your I'm-about-to-cry choke.''

'' That's not true!''

'' Yes it is. Don't lie 625. When you lived in my ship, I hear you cry yourself to sleep sometimes.''

625's jaw hung open,'' Hey! You do too!''

'' I had a rough past, 625. You know that!''

625 put his arms across his chest,'' Aww G. I thought you were asleep when I did that.''

'' See now you admit it.''

625 seethed. Marie came outside followed by Peg. Marie let her head hang low. She had on a long black dress.

625 looked at Marie, then he thought, _Oh no, It's the Grim Reaper._

Peg looked at Gantu,'' Want to come along to the funeral with us?''

'' Of course. 625 told me everything. I can walk there.''

625 entered the car's back seats. Marie sat in the front. She handed 625 a paper bag.

'' What no sandwich?'', 625 asked, hoping for a chuckle from Marie.

'' It's a bag if you feel like your going to get sick, use it '', Marie said.

'' I'm still not used to car rides, you know.''

'' I know. Remember last week?''

'' Aw! You just had to bring that subject back up, didn't you?''

'' Well the look on your face before you tossed your cookies was kinda funny.''

'' Stop reminding me.''

'' Okay. I'll stop.''

Peg drove the car down the street. 625 started to feel sick again,'' You know what? I think I'll walk to the funeral with Gantu.''

'' Okay 625. Be careful'', Marie said.

625 opened the car door and ran up to Gantu,'' Wait up, G.''

'' Aren't you going to take the earth vehicle?'', Gantu asked.

'' I was but... hey let me get on your shoulder.''

'' You got carsick again. Didn't you?''

'' Fine I did.''

Gantu laid his hand beside 625. He happily climbed up Gantu's hand and onto his shoulder.

'' Where's the funeral home anyway?'', Gantu asked.

625 rolled his eyeballs,'' G, that answer is so simple. Just follow the car.''

'' Marie told me that you get carsick. In my ship you never got airsick.''

'' That's a big difference G. A car drives on the ground, a ship flies in the air. Besides you sometimes made me airsick, who taught you how to drive a ship? Sometimes your a worse driver than I am. Wait!''

'' Ha, you said a comment about yourself being a lousy driver.''

'' I never drove a ship or a stupid car. Besides who can beat your lousy driving skills.''

'' You're back.''

'' What do you mean?''

'' Your back to your wisecracking self. You never do that to Marie.''

'' Sometimes I do... just for a laugh from her. Hey, what's this place?''

'' Is this the funeral home?''

They arrived to a tall funeral house. It seemed almost new. The building was a dull grey color with vines surrounding it. Marie stepped out of the car, her head still hung low. 625 climbed off of Gantu's shoulder.

625 couldn't help but feel sad for Marie while they entered the funeral home. His stomach dropped, as a sickening feeling came to his heart. He signed the guest book and looked solemnly at the wine red floor. The walls were a dark beige color. The curtains in the building was a deep dark black. 625's eyes were full of sadness which were clearly visible.

They went up to a coffin, which matched the color of the curtains, a deep dark black. Inside was a dead body wearing a navy suit. It was Marie's father.

625 touched Marie's shoulder,'' Remember what you told me when you never said goodbye to your father?''

Marie nodded.

'' It's time. Say what you've wanted to say to him years ago.''

Marie went up to the coffin and closed her eyes, as she drew in a deep breath,'' I'm so sorry what happened to you. I haven't seen you in a real long time. That time I saw you, little that I've known that it would be my last. I love you, goodbye.''

Tears flowed freely down Marie's face. 625 held his tears in. A sad expression was on his face. He decided to say a few things, but couldn't find the right words to say. Marie sat next to Gantu, who stroked her head to comfort her.

625 couldn't help but feel remorse when it was his turn to say something to the dead body, but he knew that it would have to be done. A shudder went down his spine, as his golden yellow fur stood on end at the back of his neck. He searched for the right words to say. He had a feeling that the man's spirit was in the room, waiting for 625's sayings.

625 took a deep breath to calm down as he went up to the coffin. He found the words he was looking for, as he held in all of his tears, while his eyes shimmered like the morning sun. This was hard for him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He struggled to say the words a it was his only chance to say them,'' I'm so very sorry for what happened to you. I know you'll be watching over Marie in the sky. I'll watch over Marie like if you were there, to watch over her. I'll promise to never hurt her and I'll make sure that she'll stay out of trouble. I know that Marie can't see you now, when you visit her from the sky, but there's something that I'll always know...''

He paused as tears flowed down his face,'' You'll always be in her heart because nobody gets left behind or forgotten, even if they died. You'll be in everyone's memories and hearts... including mine. Goodbye.''

He moved away from the coffin and found a box of tissues sitting on a table. He wiped the tears off his face. He brought the box to Marie.

Gantu couldn't believe that 625 could cry to a guy that he's never before seen in his life. Only pictures and memories could remind them of the happiness that Marie had with her father. Gantu felt sorry for Marie. He sighed, as he too had tears in his eyes. 625 noticed this and handed Gantu a couple of tissues, without saying anything.

The echo's of the announcement that Marie's father died echoed through his head. It was indeed way to familiar to him. It was in Fredrick's voice.

_'' Last night there was a terrible storm...''_

_'' We tried to save him, but it was too late...''_

625's heart began to ache from sadness. More tears flowed down his face. They dampened the fur on his face. Fredrick's voice continued to echo in 625's head.

_'' It's about your father...''_

_'' He died...''_

_'' I'm sorry...''_

A few hours passed. 625, Marie, Gantu, and Peg didn't budge from their seats. The time has come when it was time to bury Marie's father in the cemetery. They had to drive there, except for Gantu who was too big to fit in the car, so he walked. 625 was on his shoulder, since he didn't want to get carsick again.

'' Are you going to be okay, 625?'', Gantu asked, with worry for his old friend.

625 sniffled,'' I'm not so sure.''

They arrived to the cemetery, where the coffin was in it's grave. 625 read the gravestone. It said:

Marcus Stedford

Born in September 16th, 1962

Died in April 8th, 2005

625 found a yellow flower growing from the ground. He picked it up and placed it by the gravestone. There was a momentary silence for about ten minutes. Peg nodded her head to indicate that it was time to leave. 625 took a last glimpse of the gravestone and followed Peg.

Later...

Marie, Peg, and 625 sat down for dinner. 625 only picked at the sandwich that laid on his plate. He let the pieces scatter around his plate. Marie didn't eat a thing, neither did Peg. Gantu was settled into his house, he didn't eat a thing either.

'' May I be excused?'', Marie asked.

'' Me too?'', 625 also asked.

'' Of course'', Peg said.

625 and Marie left their seats and went to their bedroom. Marie laid in her bed and cried on her pillow. 625 sat beside her,'' Marie?''

'' Yes, 625?'', Marie asked.

'' I know this is hard for you, what I mean to say is... um...'', 625 stammered.

'' What are you trying to say?''

625 sighed,'' Your father will always be in your heart. He won't get left behind nor forgotten. You still have the memories of the good times you've had with him.''

Marie grinned and hugged 625. Those were some words that she needed to hear. 625 hugged back. A new warm feeling came to his heart.

'' You know what, Marie?'', The sandwich maker said.

'' What?''

'' At least nothing else could go wrong.''

Marie agreed.

TBC...

R&R


	3. The Escape Of The Gerbil

Chapter 3

The Escape Of The Gerbil

In a grey prison asteroid deep in space there stood a jail. It was time for the prisoners to sleep. Little that they knew, that one of their inmates was wide awake. His fur was pale white like snow. He swiveled his ears to pick up any faint sounds that may interfere with his plans, as his small pink nose wiggled. Nothing could be heard, except the soft snoring of his inmates. Nothing could go wrong now. He looked around for the prison guards, some asleep on their jobs. Hamsterveil grinned maliciously. He got some sheets and put it under his blanket on the bed, in the shape of him.

'' This'll show those stupid prison guards who's in charge'', Hamsterveil said softly, yet proudly to himself.

He easily slipped through the bars of his prison cell and tiptoed out of the prison, avoiding the sights of other prison guards and cameras. He looked around for a ship he can hotwire. He saw a prison guard exit the garage. Hamsterveil opened the door and saw hundreds of police cruisers parked all in a row.

'' Now is my chance to escape!'', Hamsterveil said, softly. He chose a random police cruiser and hopped inside of it. He saw that the keys were inside the cruiser.

'' Whoever left these keys in here is a complete idiot. It seems that this prison is just wanting me to escape'', Hamsterveil said.

He started the cruiser and flew out of the garage.

'' Now for my brand new secret hideout on Earth. Jumba's Ship!'', Hamsterveil said, maliciously.

A prison guard looked around for his police cruiser,'' Hey! Where's my ship?''

Another prison guard looked at him,'' You left your keys in the car again didn't you? That's the fourth time this week! What kind of idiot are you?''

Hamsterveil shattered some glass that was blocking a leaver. He pulled it.

'' Hyper-drive activated'', The computer on the ship said.

Soon the ship moved quickly at the speed of light, and the police cruiser was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile on Earth Lilo was about to go to bed, but she couldn't find Stitch. She found him watching a monster movie in the living room, imitating the roaring of the monster on the television.

'' Stitch, come on. It's time for bed. Nani will never let us stay up this late to watch the movie'', Lilo reminded.

Stitch groaned, ''Naga bootifa!''

'' I know but it's time for bed'', Lilo said,'' Speaking of bedtime, where's Jumba? He's supposed to be in bed now.''

Stitch sniffed the air to catch Jumba's scent. He lead Lilo to the ship.

'' Uncle Jumba, come inside. It's bedtime'', Lilo called out, pounding the door of Jumba's ship.

'' Not now little girl. I'm busy with experiment 383'', Jumba said.

'' You mean Swirly?'', Lilo asked.

'' Yes, I'm making sure that he's comfortable for sleep'', Jumba said.

Swirly was placed in a container with a blanket so he could sleep.

'' I'll be inside house soon. Good night little girl, and 626.''

'' Jumba will come inside soon Stitch, let's go to bed now''.

Stitch yawned and followed Lilo into the house.

Suddenly in the sky a green flash of light came into the sky, giving off an array of green colors, before a loud crash was heard.

A being came out of the ship, covered on soot,'' Finally, I've escaped from that prison again. I'll get my revenge this time, or my name isn't Doctor Jacque Von Hamsterveil!''

He moved around through the thick brush and bushes,'' Stupid Earth foliage! When I rule this planet all of this has got to go.''

He found a path that lead him out of the woods and into the streets. He had to find Lilo's house.

'' Now where is that house? Hmm, maybe I should go this way''.

That path seemed hopeful to him. His instincts lead him at the spot. he checked the windows of Lilo's house. He saw Jumba sleeping peacefully in his bunk.

'' Perfect. The plans coming into affect.''

He went into Jumba's ship and found experiment 383 sleeping in the container.

'' 383. I remember you. Big fun at parties. I remember what we did when we hypnotized Jumba's ex-wife. Good times.''

Swirly was drowsy after being disturbed from his sleep. Hamsterveil released Swirly from the container and dragged him to the front of Lilo's house. He entered the house through the dog door and Swirly followed behind.

Swirly suddenly realized what was happening now. Hamsterveil picked up a mirror he found on a table and placed it in front of Swirly.

'' You do anything I tell you to do'', Hamsterveil commanded. Those words echoed through Swirly's head.

He obeyed Hamsterveil. They snuck quietly into Jumba and Pleakley's bedroom. Hamsterveil came up to Jumba's bunk with Swirly and woke Jumba up quietly by poking him on the face.

'' I am trying to--'', Jumba said, but was interrupted.

'' 383, hypnotize now!'', Hamterveil, said instantly.

Swirly did as he was told to do. Jumba was hypnotized. Hamsterveil smiled,'' Excellent! Now Jumba, I want you to be evil again and you'll be working for me again just like old times.''

Those words echoed through his head.

_'' Be evil again just like old times...''_

_'' Be evil again just like old times... ''_

Pleakley woke up,'' It's- It's Ham-''

Swirly hypnotized Pleakley also.

Hamsterveil thought of something for Pleakley to do,'' You one eyed one, you sleep for a week! That should keep you off my back.''

Pleakley collapsed into his bed and fell asleep.

'' Jumba come! We've got plans'', Hamsterveil said.

Jumba followed Hamsterveil. They went outside and entered Jumba's ship.

'' I have a few questions to ask you Jumba, do you know where Gantu and 625 live now?''

'' They live down the street a few blocks from here, with a girl named Marie.''

'' Excellent! I need to ask you also is 625 still upset at what you did to him years ago?''

'' Yes, he is.''

'' Good. Because we need a plan for revenge. 625's involved in this. What have you got?''

'' I don't know. What do you want me to do?''

'' Okay here's the plan. Do you have anything that can cause experiments to get extremely ill, or do weird and unusual things?''

'' Yes, but why?''

'' Because I want to get revenge on that other girl, Gantu, and 625! After what you did to him, we could most likely make him evil. Something you couldn't accomplish.''

'' Yes Hamsterveil. I have a serum that causes flu like symptoms in experiments, but also causes them to have a glitch, which I have an antidote for.''

'' Tell me how the serum works. How does it cause glitches?''

'' If an experiment is injected with this serum the experiment will get sick, then a glitch will take effect after they ' feel better'. I made the serum for evil purposes. It does make the experiments evil though. The flu like symptoms are to let their guard down as the evil programming takes effect.''

Hamsterveil laughed evilly,'' Lock the antidote away. I'm going to hideout here for a while, so get to work on that serum while i think of a way to inject 625 with it. This plan shall begin tomorrow morning!''

Jumba obeyed, as Hamsterveil smiled.

TBC...


	4. 625, Something Else Can Go Wrong

Chapter 4

625, Something Else Can Go Wrong

625 was awake in the middle of the night, to check on Marie, and to grab himself a midnight sandwich. He tiptoed downstairs and went to the kitchen. He also grabbed a glass of warm milk, while he was fixing himself a sandwich. He went to the living room to enjoy his creation.

'' Ah, nothing like a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich to help you get to sleep'', He sighed, as he nibbled on the sandwich. He was getting drowsy, while his eyes were halfway closed after he finished his sandwich, while holding his stomach.

He noticed the glass of milk sitting on the table, and he drank half of it, before he laid down on the couch. He didn't feel like getting up and going back to bed, so he fell asleep on the couch.

Marie woke up to discover that 625 wasn't in bed,'' Don't tell me he fell asleep on the couch again.''

She went downstairs,'' He did fall asleep on the couch again. I'd recognize his snoring anywhere.''

625 moved his foot in his sleep while Marie shook his arm to wake him up,'' If you want to sleep, go into your bed. Don't sleep here again.''

'' Just five more minutes, Daddykins'', 625 sleep-talked.

'' I'm Marie, not Gantu'', Marie said.

'' Just five more minutes...''

'' We're going to the sandwich shop.''

625's eyes popped open,'' Why didn't you say so?''

'' I was lying. I needed to wake you up.''

'' Aww, I had such a nice dream.''

'' Let's go back to bed.''

They went back to the bedroom. 625 was half awake now and he really didn't care where he slept. He crawled into Marie's bed, thinking it was his bed.

'' 625, that's my... bed.''

625 just fell asleep, snoring away. Marie pushed him aside and she fell asleep next to him,'' Don't hog my blanket.''

'' Just ten more minutes...'', 625 sleep-talked, as he curled up into a ball and snuggled next to Marie.

When the sun arose from the sky creating a cascade of colors Marie awoke. She looked at 625 who was sleeping on her leg.

'' 625, you're on my leg. Wake up!'', Marie said.

That caused 625 to jump,'' What? Oh, sorry.''

'' We need to go to the park with Gantu. We couldn't go yesterday because of the...''

'' Yeah I know'', 625 yawned, as he rubbed his eyes.

He hopped out of the bed and stretched.

'' I'm going to eat breakfast. I'll see you downstairs.''

625 yawned again while he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Marie was looking for Gantu from her front porch,'' Uncle Gantu? I'll see him after I eat breakfast.''

She walked to the kitchen and got a box of cereal. She noticed a sandwich on the table.

Peg was in the kitchen,'' Don't eat that sandwich.''

'' Why not?''

'' It's a sandwich for 625. Since I've still been buying dog food, I've noticed that he only eats sandwiches. So I made a dog food sandwich for 625. Am I smart?''

'' No. Your sick... in the gross way.''

625 entered the kitchen,'' Good morning.''

'' Here's a sandwich for you'', Peg said.

'' For me? Why you shouldn't have'', 625 said, slightly blushing. He wasn't used to people making him a sandwich.

Marie waved her hands, warning him not to eat it.

625 thought it was a friendly gesture,'' Hi Marie.''

He took a bite out of the sandwich. Marie just slapped her forehead.

'' So what do you think?'', Peg asked.

'' It tastes a little unusual'', 625 admitted,'' What's in it?''

Peg said, slyly,'' Just a secret recipe.''

Marie went up to 625 and whispered in his ear,'' Don't eat it, drop it!''

'' Why drop it?'', 625 asked, as he tossed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

'' Because you just ate... a dog food sandwich'', Marie said.

625 gagged,'' What!''

'' Marie! You shouldn't have told him!'', Peg scolded.

625 was covering his mouth with his hands, as he looked around the room.

'' Uh-oh'', Marie said, covering her eyes.

625 swallowed,'' I think it should stay down. No! It's coming back up!''

He immediately ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

Marie looked at Peg,'' I told you he was going to get sick!''

'' No you didn't'', Peg said.

They could hear 625's loud groans from the bathroom.

'' I hate it when he groans like that'', Marie said.

'' What are you talking about? He does that in the car alot'', Peg said.

'' Only because he gets carsick''.

'' I already know that''.

Gantu rung the doorbell,'' Oh Marie, ready to go to the park?''

'' In a minute, 625's sick'', came Marie's reply.

'' What happened?''

'' I ate some dog food'', 625 groaned, as he came out of the bathroom, with his hand on his belly,'' But I feel fine now.''

'' I'll meet you two outside'', Gantu said.

625 retrieved one of his squeak toys from Marie's room and went outside,'' Hi guys.''

Hamsterveil and Jumba were hiding beside the house, in some bushes.

Marie went inside the house, and got 625 a can of ginger ale to settle his stomach.

625 drank the ginger ale and threw the can into the bushes where it hit Hamsterveil's head,'' Ow!''

625 looked over his shoulder to find out where he heard that sound,'' What?''

'' I didn't say anything'', Marie said.

625 shrugged and followed Marie and Gantu to the park. Hamsterveil and Jumba followed, unnoticed. 625 laid down in the grass and nibbled some grass, thinking that'll also settle his stomach, in all of the dog books he's read. Gantu and Marie sat down on a picnic bench, Marie armed with playing cards. 625 watched.

'' So which game are we playing?'', 625 asked, tilting his head to the side,'' 52 pick up? Poker? Blackjack? Is it BS?''

'' Nope, Go Fish is the game'', Marie said.

625 sat down next to Marie,'' I'll play.''

He placed his squeak toy on the table of the bench. Marie shuffled the cards. Jumba had a miniature blaster and inside of it was a dart with the serum in it.

'' When are you going to shoot 625?'', Hamsterveil asked, hastily.

'' When it's a good time. I have to make sure that 625's going to stay still and when Gantu and other little girl is distracted'', Jumba said, softly.

Hamsterveil groaned.

'' Got any three's?'', Gantu said, asking 625.

'' Go fish, G. Ha! Get it? Go fish? G, you look like a fish!'', 625 laughed.

Jumba pulled the trigger on the blaster and the dart hit 625's back.

625 abruptly stopped laughing,'' OW!''

'' What?'', Marie asked,'' I didn't pinch you.''

'' Maybe the mosquito's bitten me or something'', 625 groaned.

Little that he knew that the dart with the serum was empty. 625 lifted his leg and scratched his back, as the small dart fell to the ground.

'' When will the glitch affect 625?'', Hamsterveil asked.

'' First flu like symptoms will start overnight for a few days. Then glitch will effect him, making him evil!'', Jumba said,'' We should leave now.''

Hamsterveil and Jumba left the park. 625 was feeling okay, as he squeezed his squeak toy.

'' 625, can you please stop doing that?'', Gantu asked.

625 had a mischievous look in his face, he continued to squeak his toy louder.

'' Enough 625!'', Marie pleaded.

'' Okay, okay!'', 625 said. He put the squeak toy down.

Jumba and Hamsterveil came back into the ship.

'' Jumba, you can go to the house. Make sure that hawaiian girl and 626... in fact nobody but you and me, should enter the ship. Make sure you walk in and pretend that nothing has happened and make sure they don't find out that you are evil'', Hamsterveil laughed, maliciously.

Jumba left the ship and entered the house. Lilo greeted him,'' Hi uncle Jumba! Where've you been all day? Stitch made a sculpture of you, out of shells.''

'' Hi little girl and 626, I've been... busy in the lab with... experiment 383. We've been spending time together... bonding, yeah.''

'' Okay? That's nice... I guess'', Lilo said, looking at Stitch.

Stitch shrugged,'' I dunno.''

It was starting to get dark out as the sun started to set. Marie, Gantu, and 625 were walking home and 625 began to sweat for no reason. He was completely silent.

Gantu went inside his house and waved goodbye to Marie and 625, they waved back.

Marie and 625 went inside their house for dinner, speaking of which 625 didn't have an appetite. Marie was eating her spaghetti, while 625 just picked at his sandwich, holding his head.

'' Is something wrong 625? You haven't touched your sandwich'', marie asked.

'' I have a terrible headache. May I be excused?'', the sandwich maker moaned.

He went upstairs and laid down in his bed to relieve the pain from his aching head, hoping his dreams could calm him down.

TBC...


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5

Nightmares

625 fell asleep on his bed and relaxed. His throbbing head was suddenly numbing down, while his dreams began, but something in this dream was definitely wrong.

(Dream...)

625 could see Marie tied up to a tree, on one of the branches, struggling to free herself. The neighborhood was dyed a dark grey, the beautiful blue sky was suddenly painted red and the houses were out of proportion and shape. Dark grey clouds rose overhead and the wind began to blow harshly, as debris flew around the streets.

'' 625, help me!'', Marie pleaded.

625 could see himself in his dream, frozen in position in real terror. No matter how hard he tried to move, he couldn't budge. Thunder was heard from the clouds, while a rain drenched him wet. He still couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Nothing.

Abruptly the dream stopped. Static began to show in the dream, (Like the one you see when you can't find a channel on t.v.) followed by a glowing green strand, that resembled electricity.

Marie's pleadings became distorted,'' 6...2...5..., he-ee-eell-llll-ppp m-m-eeeeee...''.

The vision of the dream was also distorted, and fuzzy.

(Meanwhile...)

Marie (The real one, not the one in 625's dream.) saw 625 doused in his own sweat, panting heavily in his sleep. She crawled in her bed, not keeping her eyes off of him, wondering why 625 was whimpering in his sleep. Marie decided that it was enough.

'' 625 wake up, please!'', Marie cried.

625 woke up in terror. He panted heavily, as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

'' 625, are you okay, little buddy?''

'' Just a bad dream. I just need to calm down'', he said, trembling.

Marie patted 625's back to calm him down. 625 began to feel giddy.

'' You should sleep in my bed with me. I think you may be sick, from that dog food''.

'' No, I don't. Oh, I'm sicker than I thought.''

Marie guided 625 to her bed, while 625 laid down. She gave him a blanket, while 625 shivered uncontrollably. Marie crawled into her bed and fell asleep, but not before she checked on 625, who only pretended to sleep.

625 didn't want his friend to worry about him, but he began to feel drowsy, as he slouched down and closed his eyes. He fell into the deep sleep, as his 'illness' drained all of the energy out of him, leading him exhausted.

He curled up beside Marie, bringing up his blanket over his body, as he sighed in relaxation. His aching head wasn't enough pain to bother him at the moment. He snored softly, as a new but strange dream came to him in minutes.

(Dream...)

625 was surrounded by his cousins. Stitch, Fibber, Richter, Yang, Yin, Sparky, Spike, and Cannonball were staring at 625, with glowing red eyes that made 625 feel rather uncomfortable. He was strapped down to a cold, hard metal table, as he struggled to free himself. Stitch stepped foreword, bearing his teeth with an awkward yet evil look on his face.

'' What are you guys doing?'', 625 asked, eyes filled with fear.

'' Jumba'', Stitch muttered.

Jumba appeared out of Stitch's back, he had an evil look on his face like Stitch's. Evil and cold. 625 shivered.

'' Doc? What are you and the other experiments up to?'', 625 asked, on the verge of panicking.

'' Be one of us, 625. One of us...'', Jumba said, with a gleam in his eye.

'' One of us'', The other experiments chanted,'' One of us.''

'' I don't wanna!'', 625 shouted.

'' One of us. One of us. One of us.''

'' Shut up. That's really annoying... and scary, but annoying!''

'' One of us''.

The experiments laughed evilly, along with Jumba.

Jumba pulled out a scalpel out of his pocket, while the experiments poked and made fun of 625, causing the sandwich maker to cry.

'' Stop! Please!'', 625 sobbed,'' Stop!''

'' Don't worry, you won't feel a thing'', Jumba said.

625 shivered, as his tears stung his eyes, focusing on Jumba. The experiments laughing maliciously.

(Dream ends...)

625 woke up again, terror in his heart and his mind, while panting heavily. Marie was awake.

'' S-s-s-sorry'', 625 stuttered.

'' You were kicking me, pretty hard I might add'', Marie said, pointing at her leg.

625 could see a bruise forming on her leg. He gasped.

'' Are you okay?'', Marie asked,'' You don't look so good.''

'' M-m-m-m-me? W-w-w-why d-d-do you t-t-think that?''

'' You look like you need a good night sleep, also look at your fur, you look like something the cat dragged in.''

625 looked at himself, his fur gave him a scruffy looking appearance,'' I'm okay. I just had another nightmare. I'll be back, I gotta go to the bathroom.''

He stumbled out of bed and walked to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes, his head was no better. He closed his eyes and moaned softly.

When he got to the bathroom he looked at himself at the mirror,'' Ugh, I'm a mess. Marie was right, I do look like something the cat dragged in.''

'' Oh, my aching head! I have a terrible headache! Why don't I feel so good neither?''

He climbed up to the bathroom sink and turned on the faucet. He placed his hands in front of him as water ran to his hands. He placed his hands towards his face until his face was damp. He relaxed as he washed his face. His eyes closed, due to the sensitivity of his eyes, making his head hurt even more. He was very tired and feeling very nauseous. He collapsed to the floor, while the room spin around in his head, moaning very loudly.

Marie could hear him and ran to him, as fast as she could,'' 625! Are you okay?''

625 groaned,'' Is that you Mary Anne?''

'' Your delusional. It's me, Marie. Remember?''

'' I see a light''.

'' That's the bathroom light.''

'' Why are there two of you?''

'' Okay. Now your **really** sick.''

'' Mommy?''

'' Oh, 625. You're so not okay. Maybe I have to take you to the vet.''

625 quickly recovered and all of his pain was completely gone, so was his dizziness and nausea,'' I hate the vet's office.''

'' But your veterinarian is friendly.''

'' A little** too** friendly.''

'' tell you what, I take you to the vet tomorrow but I need you to behave. **No** whining, **no** hiding, and** no** making faces, and mouthing what your doctor says, **no** mocking, **no** humming stupid songs, and** no** calling her a quack. Also **quit laughing** at her name. And if you behave, I'll take you to the dog park, just you and me.''

_I'd think I'd rather do the rude things I do to the doctor_, 625 thought, _I hate those dogs. They're always wanting to sniff my patookie, and lick my face._

625 rolled his eyeballs. '' Fine'', he lied.

'' Good, see you in the morning'', Marie smiled,'' Get well soon.''

625 suppressed his laughter,'' Why does my vet have that stupid name?''

He walked back to Marie's bed and curled up into a ball, staring at the wall, snickering.

'' Are you laughing at your vet's name again?'', Marie sighed.

'' Of all the stupid names, why did my doctor had to get stuck with that one?''

'' Get used to it. Good night 625.''

'' 'Night Marie.''

Morning came in a few hours. marie had to wake 625 early.

'' Not now. I don't wanna go to school today'', 625 muttered in his sleep.

'' Wake up, we need to go to the vet. I just called to make an appointment and the vet can see you now,'' Marie said.

'' Let me get ready'', 625 yawned. he got up and walked to the bathroom. Marie was looking for 625's collar, which was no where in sight,'' He must have hidden it again. 625, I hate it when you hide your collar.''

Peg was at the door,'' Marie, get 625 ready. We have to leave.''

625 came out of the bathroom, looking at Marie,'' Whatcha doin'?''

'' Looking for your collar. Did you hide it again?''

'' No''.

'' You're lying!''

'' How can you tell?''

'' That smirk on your face explains it all.''

'' Aww, Blitznak!''

'' Where'd you hide it?''

'' Mmmmm... somewhere.''

'' Where?''

625's eyes wandered off to the attic, while Marie noticed this.

'' Under the fleece right?''

'' Uh.''

Marie went up to the attic and found the collar under the box of fleece,'' Aha!''

625 moaned,'' Awwwww, you found it.''

Marie got 625's collar on and got his leash. They exited the front door and got into the car.

Peg drove the car.

'' I'm hungry!'', 625 whined.

Marie gave 625 a sandwich bag with a sandwich inside.

'' I'm thirsty!'', He whined.

Marie groaned,'' Here.''

She handed 625 a water bottle.

625 could realize his excuses and whining weren't working.

'' I gotta go to the bathroom!''

'' Your lying, 625. You went before we left.''

'' No I didn't! I only brushed my teeth.''

'' You're lying.''

'' Prove it''.

'' Drip, drip.''

'' Marie, you know that never works on me.''

'' Lier. It works on you when you have to go.''

'' We have a flat tire.''

'' No we don't, 625,'' Peg said.

'' You left the bathtub on.''

'' No we didn't.''

'' 625, stop embarrassing yourself, with every lame excuse and let us take you to the vet! '', Marie shouted.

625's eyes widened when he was yelled at. He shut his mouth and stared at the floor of the car. He didn't feel so good again,'' I'm getting carsick.''

'' Stop faking'', Marie sighed.

'' No, I mean it. Pull over!''

'' That excuse isn't working.''

'' I'm gonna lose it, seriously!''

Marie looked at 625 sitting in the back, green with carsickness.

'' Mom! Pull over! He means it!''

'' We're almost there. I'm not stopping'', Peg said.

625 gagged, covering his mouth with his hands.

Marie handed 625 a brown bag. 625 put his mouth over it.

Marie had to turn around, and cover her ears, since 625's groaning made her feel sick also. Though muffled, Marie could hear 625 hurling into the bag,'' 625, stop!''

'' Oooohh'', 625 moaned. He placed the bag next to him,'' I feel so much better now.''

Peg rolled her eyeballs, as she parked the car in the veterinarian's parking lot.

625 came out of the car, feeling fine. Marie grabbed 625's leash and walked inside.

Peg brought the sickness bag into the vet with her, to show the vet.

625 hummed wheels on the bus, another one of his bad habits every time he went to the vet.

'' 625, stop humming that stupid song'', Marie asked.

He stopped, as they entered the office in the waiting room. 625 looked at a dog, a golden retriever. The golden colored dog looked at 625.

Marie looked at the dog too,'' Why are you staring at him?''

'' I don't know'', 625 whispered.

The dog sniffed 625's nose, 625 returned the favor.

Marie smiled at the sight until the dog growled.

625 backed away,'' Mad dog!''

'' What's gotten into you Speedy?'', the owner of the dog asked, his dog.

Speedy barked at 625. 625 hid behind Marie's back, then 625's vet came up to them,'' I shall see you now.''

Marie, Peg, and 625 followed the vet to another room.

'' So how are you feeling today, 625?'', the vet asked, in a baby talk tone of voice.

_Completely humiliated thanks for asking, _625 thought.

'' So Mrs. Fruitybooty, can you find out what's wrong with him?'', Marie asked, as she could see 625 suppressing his laughter.

'' What's the matter with him?'', Mrs. Fruitybooty asked.

'' Well, he's been having nightmares, he's been dizzy, no appetite, headache's, and he just tossed his cookies in the car'', Marie listed out.

'' Aha, you have a weird imagination Marie. What are you the dog whisperer?''

'' He told me that...''.

'' Dogs can't talk dear.''

Peg just rolled her eyeballs.

625 was sticking his tongue out at Mrs. Fruitybooty, with his hands on his head. Marie suppressed her laughter. Mrs. Fruitybooty turned around to see 625 laying in the floor on his back.

'' Does somebody want a belly rub?'', Mrs. Fruitybooty asked, to 625.

_Eeee, No!_, 625 thought, as he got back up.

'' He seems healthy.''

She picked up 625 and placed him on the table, then she opened his mouth,'' His teeth are healthy, nice and white.''

She put on her stethoscope and checked 625's heart, which thumped peacefully. 625 was very ticklish. He snickered.

'' You're dog has a very unusual personality. He's the only one that's ticklish, ha ha.''

'' So Mrs. Fruitybooty, I have a bag here with his vomit. I was wondering if he's sick or something, so you could check it?'', Peg asked.

_Replace it with her lunch and give her that, a little gift from me,_ 625 thought. He snickered.

'' It is common for dogs to get carsick, but sometimes people mistaken that for something else. I'll check, and I'll come back with the results'', Mrs. Fruitybooty said. She put on a rubber glove and took the bag.

'' Thanks Mrs. Fruitybooty'', Marie said.

625 laughed hysterically. Marie and Peg looked at him.

'' I'm not even tickling him'', Mrs. Fruitybooty said, with a strange look on her face. she left the room, not keeping her eyes off 625, until she closed the door.

'' 625 enough. We can't let her know you can talk, this is the third vetrinarian we could find for you, so please don't blow it'', Marie warned.

'' First Mr. Grand, second Mr. Taffy, third Mrs. Fruitybooty'', 625 listed out.

'' Then the fourth should be Mr. Evil'', Marie joked.

625 became pale,'' Okay. I'll stop.''

'' Why are you like this every time we go to the vet, 625?'', Peg asked.

625 looked at the floor. '' It's very embarrassing'', he admitted.

'' The vet's are here to help you'', Marie said.

'' No they're here to poke you in the face and stick strange things in your face and arms, and ask you stupid, and rather annoying, embarrassing questions, and they humiliate you with results from embarrassing exams and tests'', 625 said, angrily, as he folded his arms against his chest. He sighed.

Mrs. Fruitybooty came into the room,'' I've found out your dog's results. He seems to be fine...''

625 sighed_, Blah, blah, blah._

'' ... Although I checked the bag, and he eats rather unusual things...''

'' What he'd eat?'', Peg asked. 625 made a sheepish look on his face.

''... I found three pennies, a paper clip, a key, and a small eraser from a pencil.''

625 covered his face with one hand as he blushed,_ Ugh, I stand corrected._

Peg and Marie stared at the very humiliated sandwich maker.

_So that's where the house key under the doormat went,_ Peg thought.

'' Other than that he seems fine. Thanks for coming'', Mrs. Fruitybooty said.

Marie took 625's leash and left the room. Peg left too.

They went into the car and Peg drove it,'' 625, why'd you swallow the house key?''

625 continued to blush,'' Quiet.''

'' Mom, can we go to Lilo's house today? We have a playdate'', Marie said.

'' Sure dear'', Peg answered.

625 stayed silent the whole way.

'' 625, why'd you swallow the pennies, a paper clip, eraser, and the house key?'', Peg nagged.

'' I dunno'', the sandwich maker said, embarrassedly,'' Stop embarrassing me!''

'' Mom, leave him alone'', Marie said,'' Also he's going to come to Lilo's house with me.''

'' I don't wanna'', 625 whined.

Marie glared at 625, angrily.

625 sighed,'' Fine I'll go.''

Peg pulled over when they got to Lilo's house.

'' Have a good time Marie and 625. I'll pick you up at five. See you two later'', Peg said.

Marie and 625 got out of the car and rung the doorbell to Lilo's house.

TBC...


	6. Friends, Foes, And a Migraine

Chapter 6

Friends, Foes, And A Migraine

Lilo opened the door,'' Aloha Marie. Aloha Sandwich Boy''.

'' Hi Jilo'', 625 frowned.

'' It's Lilo!''

'' Whatever'', 625 sighed, he was getting a headache. He sat on the sofa and laid down, closing his eyes.

'' You are gonna have to excuse him,'' Marie told Lilo,'' He's been sick for a few days, and he hasn't been sleeping well lately. He's been having nightmares recently.''

'' Okay, maybe we could tell Jumba since he made 625. He would know what's wrong with him, and make him feel better'', Lilo suggested. She shouted,'' Jumba, can you come down here?''

'' What is it little girl?'', Jumba called out, from his bedroom.

'' We need you come down here.''

Jumba sighed as he came to the living room.

'' We need you to find out what's wrong with 625. He's been having headaches and nightmares'', Marie said.

'' Okay my sarcastic experiment, why are you having nightmares?'', Jumba asked, slyly.

'' I had a dream about your face, which isn't so pleasant'', 625 remarked.

'' Why you little...'', Jumba shouted, while grabbing 625 at the scruff of his neck.

625 flinched,'' Calm down, Doc. Don't hurt me! I have a terrible headache, which is enough pain for me.''

Marie stared at Jumba in anger and terror,'' Put him down!''

Jumba realized that he was making Marie angry, for hurting her friend, so he put 625 down on the floor, he suddenly remembered the glitch that was injected on 625.

'' My head'', 625 moaned.

'' Want us to make you a chicken soup sandwich to make you feel better?'', Marie asked.

'' Maybe we could make this into a game. We could play with 625 for this by making him feel better and having fun at the same time'', Lilo suggested.

'' No thanks. I'm not so hungry'', 625 said, softly.

'' Something is definitely wrong with you. 625, you always have an appetite'', Marie asked.

'' Not today'', 625 replied.

Lilo handed 625 a blanket and a pillow,'' Here, you can rest while we make you feel better.''

625 only sighed.

Stitch came into the room,'' Achi-babba?''

'' Hi 626, I have a headache''.

'' Ogata''.

'' I know. Ooh!''

'' Here's a glass of water for you'', Lilo said.

Stitch took the glass out of Lilo's hands and drank it,'' Takka.''

'' Stitch! That was for 625!''

'' Soka.''

'' I'll get another glass.''

Stitch sighed,'' No feeling good?''

'' No. You read me like a book, cuz. I went to the vet, but Mrs. Fruitybooty couldn't find out what's wrong with me'', 625 sighed.

Stitch laughed at the name of his vet.

'' Get used to it. I have to put up with that stupid name of hers, everytime I go to the vet.''

He groaned while holding his head again,'' Why does my head hurt?''

Jumba smiled maliciously, as he left the front door and entered his laboratory,'' Dr. Hamsterveil, the glitch is coming to affect.''

'' What are you talking about?'', Hamsterveil asked.

'' 625 is beginning to have headache's.''

'' And that's a good thing?''

'' Yes, that means glitch will take over to his programming and make him evil. Heh heh, won't be long now.''

'' So 625 will be evil soon? Excellent! You'll have an enraged experiment filled with evil and a grudge, wanting to release all that anger out of him. What did you do to him anyway a long time ago?''

'' I remember it just like old times''.

'' Oh great, flashback.''

(Flashback...)

Jumba was in the lab after making his newest creation 625, who was just sitting on the table. 625 was curious of his surroundings since he was just born.

_'' You see Dr. Hamsterveil, I had just created 625... when I thought he was my greatest creation'', Jumba narrated._

625 looked at Jumba, waiting for a greeting or something. Jumba looked at 625,'' Well, let's start training.''

_'' I could see that 625 was rather a soft gentle creature, but with some fighting spirit in him'', Jumba narrated._

625 was lifting some heavy weights easily and using his four arms, doing what Jumba was commanding him to do.

Jumba was impressed, but he decided that 625 wasn't good enough for him, he had a kind heart, which was something Jumba didn't want.

_'' 625 was a little too gentle, before he became rude. I trained him to prepare lunch for me while I was busy creating 626, secretly behind his back. He decided to come check on me to know if I was hungry''._

625 was putting a sandwich on a tray and bringing it to Jumba. He could see Jumba with a different experiment, blue in color, and ferocious looking.

Jumba turned his back to see 625 slightly angry at him,'' Doc, who is this little monster?''

'' He's experiment 626'', Jumba answered, uneasily.

'' So you only used me as a guinea pig, so you could use my features for this... this... creature?''

'' Technically yes and no. 626 has more features than you, notice the blue fur and larger ears. I've seen you around the lab sometimes lazing around, eating some sandwiches, you're too... soft.''

'' Why Jumba?''

'' I think you're a failure.''

625's whole world came tumbling down. His spirit was now broken. He placed the tray with the sandwich on the table.

'' Thanks for the sandwich, 625.''

_'' I could see that the sarcasm was coming to him'', Jumba narrated._

625 turned his back on Jumba, frowning,'' Well have fun with that little blue weakling.''

_'' The only thing that 625 was good for now was making sandwiches. I noticed that he's become lazy and rude to me, and at anyone else at that matter.''_

625 wasn't proud of himself anymore. He felt used and neglected.

_'' When I started training with 625 and 626 side by side, 626 was the one under spotlight. I could see 625 was rather scared of 626. He was often beaten by 626 at times. I could see that he had no courage and self-esteem. It even seems like he hated himself. I even hear him cry himself to sleep in the middle of the night.''_

625 was really angry at Jumba. He laid down on the couch and cried.

_'' I think 625 makes the sandwiches because it was the only thing he was praised for. He even said to me once, that he never wanted to be evil in the first place. I strapped him down, to a metal table and let the experiments teach him a lesson._

_It never worked. 625 was just scared of the other experiments afterwards. So I just gave up on him, like he gave up on me.''_

(Flashback ends...)

'' 625's angry at me, hiding his feelings through sarcasm just because of what I have done to him a long time ago. Sarcasm is what he does when he wants to relieve himself from all the anger that's inside of him, because of what I've done.''

He looked at Hamsterveil who just woke up,'' Nice story, Shakespeare. Why don't you write a book?''

'' I'm telling you no more stories'', Jumba sighed.

(Meanwhile...)

Lilo gave 625 another pillow. 625 looked rather cozy in the pile of pillows and blankets. His headache was almost gone,'' Thanks you girls. I'm feeling better already. I bet next you're going to do the hula for me.''

'' Hula? I almost forgot. Marie, here take this'', Lilo said, handing Marie a flyer.

'' What's this?'', Marie asked.

'' Moses handed them out when you left with your mom and 625''.

'' A hula dance show? This weekend!''

She turned to 625,'' Thanks, 625. You're the best. Reminding Lilo about the dance this weekend, genius 625!''

625 smiled and then blushed.

'' I've got to practice then.''

'' We could practice together'', Lilo suggested.

Stitch came up to them,'' Meega too?''

'' Stitch too, what about you 625?''

625 responded by lifting up his head before resting his chin on the blankets, indicating no.

'' Come on 625! I've seen you hula dance before when you think I'm not around'', Marie whined.

625's eyes popped open,'' You've seen me dance before?''

'' Yes. You're pretty good.''

'' Sorry but this little sandwich making experiment does not dance!''

'' Yes you do.''

'' Experiment 625 does not dance.''

'' Yes you do. I've seen you wearing my hula skirt.''

625 blushed,'' You must have seen your teddy bear in the skirt... dancing''.

'' Teddy bears don't move. They can't just get up and dance whenever they want to.''

'' I've got photographic evidence.''

'' Okay let's see.''

625 took out a picture from the couch and showed Marie.

'' This is the picture of when Stitch ate a whole coconut cake.''

625 didn't say anything.

'' I know you're lying.''

No response from 625.

'' Fine. Be that way.''

_I'll close the door next time I hula dance in the attic,_ 625 thought.

Stitch watched 625 exit the front door and sit on the front porch.

'' Achi-baba?''

'' Yes 626?''

'' So you're vet's name is Mrs. Friutybooty?''

'' Yes. First vet I had was Mr. Grand. He had an obsession with rubber bands. Talk about crazy. I told him to work for a rubber band company. So Marie had to look for another vet, that's when I met Mr. Taffy. He had a very crazy obsession with taffy. I told him to work for the Wonka candy company to make taffy, and get a life. Then I had to get stuck with Mrs. Friutybooty, who doesn't do anything crazy. Thank goodness! Except she likes to pet me a little too hard on the head, and talk in that baby talk tone of hers.''

'' Ha ha!''

'' I know it's funny. I can't stop laughing at that stupid name of hers!''

As soon as those words left 625's mouth, he found himself laughing along with Stitch at his vet's name.

Marie and Lilo could see 625 and Stitch laughing.

'' Aww, nice to see that those two are actually getting along with each other'', Marie said.

'' How's 625 getting along with Gantu?'', Lilo asked.

'' He's getting along great with everyone. I even see 625 playing checkers with uncle Gantu.''

'' I guess he really likes living with you.''

'' Yeah. Oh, it's my mom's car. I've got to get going. Bye Lilo, bye Stitch!''

625 followed Marie into the car,'' Bye 626. See you next time.''

'' Aloha Marie and 625'', Lilo called out.

625 and marie waved goodbye. Peg drove the car as it drove though the streets.

625 was exhausted, and his headache returning. _He held his head, as soon as we get home, I'm going to bed._

He closed his eyes as a new strange emotion hit him. It was one he has never experienced before.

TBC...

_Thanks for the reviews Michelle and cuz (Writer's Block 234.) I'm glad you found chapter 5 humorous. I do not own the Wonka candy company, wish I did though. I'd eat candy all day! Next chapter, 625 gets strange dark feelings._


	7. Dark Emotions

_Keep the reviews coming! That's what makes me update sooner! Thanks Writer's Block 234 and thanks Michelle! Also I apologize Michelle, but I can't use your idea. I've even got chapters 8 and 9 done, and I don't wanna change anything. Maybe next time, I hope you understand, I'm sorry. (Sobs.)_

Chapter 7

Dark Emotions

625 encounters a new emotion raging inside of him. It was a dark feeling, whirling in his head. He wanted to unleash this energy but didn't want to scare anyone. He frowned. Anger raged his head, causing his headache to hurt even more. He moaned.

Marie looked at him,'' Carsick 625?''

'' No, no. My head. It really hurts now.''

'' I don't understand it. Your headache's just come and go, why? I have no idea.''

'' Why should I know?'', 625 sighed, slight anger.

'' Okay now you're cranky''.

625 sighed again.

'' When we get home, I'll rub your head and we could watch a movie while you sleep.''

'' Whatever.''

Marie was quite surprised at 625's attitude, he was sounding quite annoyed at the moment. She said no other word to him. Peg parked the car at their driveway and Marie followed by 625 entered the house. 625 sat down on the couch, holding his head. Marie went to the bedroom and got some pillows and blankets, before she returned to the living room.

Marie sat down and put a pillow on her lap. 625 rested his head on it as he closed his eyes. Marie placed her hand on 625's head. 625 growled in annoyance. He has never done that before.

Marie looked at 625 in confusion,'' Why are you growling?''

625 just growled again, with darkness in his heart. He was angry again but didn't know why.

'' What's with you? You've never growled at me before.''

625 snorted. He closed his eyes again. His headache was vanishing quickly, till the world in his eyes faded into dullness.

Marie realized 625 fell asleep on her lap,'' You must really be tired. I'll carry you to bed.''

Marie carried 625, who was snoozing on her shoulder, to his bed. She tucked him in and headed to the living room one again, leaving the sandwich maker in the bedroom, hoping he'd have a peaceful sleep. Little that Marie knew 625's behavior was about to change.

TBC...

_Next chapter... 625's first night of destruction!_


	8. A Night Of Destruction

Chapter 8

A Night Of Destruction

Marie was sound asleep in the bedroom as soon as the news was over, her buddy 625 was asleep, at least he seemed to be.

625's dark emotions were getting the best of him. They kept telling him one thing:

_Destroy..._

_Destroy..._

_Destroy..._

He has had enough of this. He really had the urge to destroy anything... now! He opened his eyes slowly, but his eyes weren't a shiny black... they were a neon green! Glowing, giving the room a neon green color. Marie was sound asleep, so she didn't see 625's new glowing eye look.

625 saw Marie. He didn't know what he was doing. he revealed his secondary pair of arms, before he revealed his antennae, spikes, and claws. He was ready to destroy anything that was in his way. He realized that the house wasn't enough to satisfy his urge to destroy... he needed something bigger.

He watched Marie sleep peacefully and without any words, he left the bedroom. he even exited the house through the dog door, to relieve the anger growing on the inside of him. He didn't know where to go, he just wanted to destroy something. He looked at his claws and noticed that they were dull and blunt. He growled in dissatisfaction, at the sight of his claws. He saw a tree and decided that was the best thing to sharpen them with. He used the tree as a scratching post, leaving deep gashes on the tree, making it ooze tree sap. 625's claws were sharp enough now.

He walked down the street, knocking down anything in his sight. The darkness in the sky also satisfied him. That was what he was feeling right now, as dark as the night. It was 2: 21 in the morning. He saw a stop sign. That sight made him sick. He pulled the stop sign off the ground and threw it at the nearest car in his view, crushing it, while pieces of glass scattered throughout the streets. 625 laughed at his accomplishment. He needed something else to destroy, but something bigger. He continued to walk down the street, destroying fences and trampling flower beds, whatever was in his sight.

He was still looking around the street for something to crush or destroy. He saw a car. Nope, not enough to satisfy his need. A traffic light. Maybe. Just then a shopping cart rolled to him, changing 625's mind completely. He was in front of the grocery store. Perfect.

He saw that the doors were locked. 625 growled. Hw went to the front of the store to a window. He got his hand leaving one finger out, as he curled his hand into a fist. He got his finger and scratched the surface of the glass, creating a small hole big enough for him to enter the store. He punched the glass that was in his way, and entered the store, walking in the walls.

Even in the darkness of the store, while using his nightvison he could see everything on the store stacked neatly in a row with a price tag on it, straight. 625 growled in dissatisfaction again. he wanted to destroy someone's hard work for keeping everything neatly.

He realized something, the alarms in the store. He had to disable them somehow. He went to a small room located from inside the store. he found a computer that showed a list of every single item in the store, and how much it was. As he hacked into the computer's software he found a bunch of little t.v. screens that showed who was in the store. Surveillance movies, instead of being on tape it had to be saved on the computer. 625 muttered some curse alien words, in anger.

he finally found what he was looking for... the alarm. he fidgeted around with the keys on the keyboard, then he disabled the alarms. He laughed maliciously. He knocked the computer down off its desk and smashed the keyboard against the wall of the store. He prowled around the store knocking down everything in his

path.

He found a stack of tomato soup, neatly, forming a tower. The sight if tidiness made 625 sick to his stomach again. He threw some of the cans on the floor, causing the tower to collapse, the cans fell to the floor, dented in some places. The damaged cans oozed sticky red sludge. That was tomato soup for you. 625 licked some of the cans with its contents splattered all over the floor. he became famished, destroying was exhausting to him, slightly.

625 ripped open some boxes of cereal and crunched on the contents inside of them, not even caring if he swallowed the prizes inside some of them. He threw the other boxes at some jars of mayonnaise on the shelves, knocking them over. The glass broke and the mayonnaise splattered all over the floor. 625 didn't even care, he resumed on his first night of destruction. He was enjoying opening ice cream boxes and throwing the ice cream throughout the store.

625 looked for something else to eat. He opened a jar of hot sauce and ate it, ignoring the spicy tingling sensation on his tongue. He even opened a package of yogurt and ate some with his hand, like a bear eating some honey from a beehive. He threw the package on the floor and looked at the frozen foods.

'' Bleh! Broccoli'', 625 muttered. He opened the bag spilling its contents all over the floor. He gathered some jars of olives and stacked them in a row, but like bowling pins. He lifted a cantaloupe and aimed it at the jars. It rolled and it broke all the jars, wetting the floor with pickle juice. 625 laughed, maniacally.

To him, destroying was great, while the glitch took over him, bringing out his newfound bad behavior. He opened a bag of rice and ate some of it before he spat it back out. He poured the small grains in the coldcut aisle. Soon the whole entire store was a complete mess. 625 found himself laying down on the floor, next to a bag of flour, holding his stomach and moaning. He ate too much.

He squeaked as he tried to get up onto his feet. He gagged, holding his mouth with his hands, trying to keep everything down. It worked. He got up and decided that it was enough destruction for one night. He rubbed his eyes, as he exited the small hole he entered the store through. He took a last glance at the store and left, hiccuping all the way home.

Before he entered the house he hid his extra body parts under his skin, and laid down on his bed, with a small grin on his face, all the anger relieved from him, and his first night of destruction accomplished.

TBC...


	9. The Morning News

_Thanks for the reviews! I thought chapter 8 was long. It seemed long to me when I was typing it. Chapter 8 I know was very short. _ Here's chapter 9!

Chapter 9

The Morning News

Marie woke up early in the morning. 625 was still asleep in his bed. He couldn't remember a thing last night. marie walked downstairs to find Peg watching the morning news.

'' What's going on?'', Marie asked, yawning.

'' You know the grocery store that we go to?'', Peg replied, flatly.

'' Yeah?''

'' Well somebody broke into it last night, they destroyed thousands of dollars worth of food.''

'' The store we go to?''

'' Yeah.''

Just then 625 came downstairs, holding his belly. It bulged out a little bit. It bothered 625 alot.

'' Peg, do we have any antacids? I have a terrible stomachache'', 625 moaned.

'' Sure we do. They're in the cabinet in the bathroom. Did you eat anything inedible again?''

'' I don't think so. I don't remember eating anything last night. Say, why is our grocery store on the news?''

'' Somebody destroyed it last night''.

'' What kind of idiot would do that!'', 625 scoffed,'' Will somebody just think of all the sandwiches?''

Marie and Peg stared at 625 with a strange look on their face.

625 stomached grumbled audibly in complaint. He groaned,'' Oh, my aching stomach!''

'' Are you sure you didn't eat anything?'', Peg asked,'' Maybe you didn't eat anything at all and your stomach is telling you that you're hungry. I'll make us all breakfast.''

625 groaned,'' No thanks.'' He gagged and walked away.

Marie looked at 625, who was in so much pain. He collapsed on the floor, moaning. Marie picked him up and dragged him to the bedroom.

'' I'm putting you in bed today. Get some sleep then your stomachache will go away. I'll check on you later.''

625 began to feel nauseous. He panted heavily, as his purple tongue hung out of his mouth. Marie left the room, to give 625 some peace.

625 couldn't handle his stomachache any longer. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He felt very sick. He gagged again.

Marie was settling down for breakfast until she heard 625 retching from upstairs. She sighed, as she placed her breakfast on the table to check on 625,'' Are you okay? 625, where are you?''

She saw the bathroom door closed, 625 moaning from the inside,'' Are you inside?''

'' Yes, don't come in, unless you want to see a very ill experiment'', 625 said.

Marie didn't listen she opened the door to find 625, with his head hung over the toilet,'' Are you okay?''

'' No. I ate something... (gag) strange, but... (gag) I don't remember eating... (gag) anything last night''.

'' Feel any better?''

'' Not really. My stomach doesn't fell too well.''

'' I'll make you some tea, to settle your stomach.''

'' Thanks (gag.)''

Marie had to look away while 625 hurled into the toilet, again.

'' Hope you feel better.''

625 sighed in relief, his stomachache was gone... he even saw what he ate.

'' I don't remember eating... some cereal, and eww... some of this other stuff. Hey, since when did I start eating cereal prizes?''

He groaned again.

Marie got a mug and filled it with water. Peg watched her daughter in wonder,'' Marie, what are you doing?''

'' I'm making tea for 625. He's sick. He tossed his cookies again.''

'' I'm going to have to take him back to the vet if he keeps doing that, you know.''

'' No don't! I wouldn't want 625 to stay there overnight! He wouldn't like that! He'd be homesick!''

'' Oh, okay.''

'' Good besides 625 wouldn't like to stay crammed in a crate. Remember what happened when we tried to do that?''

'' Oh yeah. We still have to get that window fixed.''

'' Oh, the tea's done'', Marie said.

She put a tea bag in the mug. 625 came downstairs.

'' Come on, 625.''

625 followed. Marie sat down on the couch and 625 laid down, resting his chin on her lap. He sighed.

Marie stirred the tea around with a spoon,'' Careful, it's a little hot.''

She placed the spoon with some tea on it into 625's mouth,'' Here you go.''

625 drank the tea and sighed again. He took the mug out of Marie's hands and began to drink some of it, taking in little sips.

Marie left the room, thinking 625 needed some time alone. 625's vision became distorted. The only thing he could see is static. He shook his head and he could see the living room, clearly again. He wondered what was that all about. He blinked, seeing static again. He still wondered why that was happening. He blinked, everything was normal.

'' I think I'm way too sick. Wait a minute, I'M BECOMING BLIND!''

Marie came into the living room, wondering what all the screaming was about,'' 625, what's wrong?''

'' I'm blind!''

'' What do you see?''

'' You, the chair over there, the ceiling, my sandwich squeaky toy sitting on the couch.''

'' Faker.''

'' But I was blind!''

'' But now you see the light!''

'' Yeah, I've sure seen the light'', 625 remarked, sarcastically.

'' Maybe you should visit Gantu, without me today.''

'' I'm starting to wish I was blind''.

'' What you say?''

'' I'm stating that I was eating... some pork rinds.''

'' I swore I heard you said something else.''

625 rolled his eyeballs. He didn't say anything else.

'' You visit Gantu, I have to go to hula class.''

'' Okay Marie. I'll see you later.''

625 left through the front door and walked to the next house. He knocked on the door,'' Hey G! It's me. 625, remember?''

Gantu opened the door,'' Hi 625. Where's Marie?''

'' She went to hula class.''

'' Oh, come in''.

625 entered the house,'' G, there's something I have to tell you.''

'' What is it?''

'' Something's wrong with me.''

'' What?''

'' Something weird. But you have to keep it a secret.''

'' Okay, what is it?''

'' I'm blind!''

If Gantu wasn't sitting down, he'd fall down anime style,'' 625, not another one of your crazy pranks!''

'' I'm not joking! Sometimes when I blink, I see static.''

'' So you're searching for channels in your head?''

'' Do I look like a t.v. to you?''

'' Sorry. Continue.''

'' I see static. It's so odd.''

'' Just static?''

'' So far yes.''

'' Weird. Are you sick?''

'' Duh. Gantu, I've been sick for the past few days. I just threw up this morning.''

'' I really needed to know that'', Gantu said, sarcastically.

'' Hey! I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one around here.''

'' Anything else going on?''

'' No. Except... Marie is going to be on for a hula dance show this weekend.''

'' That's in two days.''

'' It is?''

'' Today's Thursday''.

'' Oh, where has the time gone?''

'' Would you like anything?''

'' I really don't care, something that would settle my stomach I suppose.''

'' What about a chicken soup sandwich?''

'' It's been a long time since I've eaten a sandwich, sure.''

'' What do you mean by, it's been a long time since you've eaten a sandwich?''

'' Since I was sick, I've literally been tossing my sandwiches.''

'' Eww!''

'' I know.''

'' Too many headache's and nausea. Marie's taking good care of me, so you have nothing to worry about.''

'' Oh, anything else that illness has done to you?''

Gantu handed 625 the chicken soup sandwich he promised.

'' Well, (munch)... I've been eating grass to settle my stomach... (swallows)... but It doesn't keep anything down. Stupid dog care books!''

'' You've been reading dog care books?''

'' Yes. Dumb ways to get your dog to walk on a leash. I can walk better without the leash anytime. Heh. How to paper train your dog. I'm house trained, thank you. How to stop your dog from barking, I don't bark. I'm not the barking type. And don't get me started on the mailman. I don't chase mailmen.''

'' Poor earth canines.''

'' You can say that again'', 625 said, through a mouthful of sandwich.

'' Now you have to put up with what they go through.''

'' That's the worse part. I have a crazy vet.''

Gantu chuckled,'' You're going to have to get used to being a dog creature thing''.

'' Yeah. I know G. Speaking of dogs... I've got a garden to dig. Bye G.''

'' Bye 625. have a good afternoon''.

'' You too, G.''

625 left the house, waving goodbye to Gantu.

He went back to his house in the backyard and began digging. Peg was outside gardening,'' 625! I just planted those flowers!''

'' Hey! I buried a squeak toy in this spot!'', 625 remarked.

'' Marie's getting you one too many squeak toys''.

625 rolled his eyeballs. He resumed digging.

'' 625! Stop! Bad dog!''

She picked him up. 625 struggled,'' Let go! I want my squeak toy!''

'' Well you've ruined my flowers!''

625 groaned.

'' When Marie gets home, I'm going to tell her to give you a b-a-t-h''.

'' Peg, I know how to spell. NOT A BATH!''

'' Yes a bath.''

625 groaned again,'' It's just a little dirt.''

'' You're covered in dirt! Completely.''

'' So?''

'' You need a bath.''

Marie arrived,'' Hi mom! Hi 625.''

'' Marie, could you give 625 a bath?''

'' Okay. I see he's gotten into the garden.''

'' I was digging'', 625 snapped.

'' 625, come inside. I'll give you the bath'', Marie sighed.

'' Why me?''

Marie picked up a towel and 625 hopped into the tub. She turned on the faucet and lathered 625 with shampoo.

'' You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?'', 625 asked.

'' No. Not really'', Marie answered quietly.

'' Out with it Marie''.

'' I've been worried about you. You've been sick lately''.

'' Marie, I'm fine now. Please, don't you worry about me. I'm fine.''

'' Really?''

'' Yeah''.

'' 625?''

'' Yeah?''

'' Here's a scrub-brush.''

'' You just ruined the moment.''

'' Ha ha.''

When 625 was done with his bath, he put a towel on around his waist and brushed his teeth. Marie was in bed, about to fall asleep.

625 hopped into his bed, but not without taking a last glance at Marie, before falling asleep, _Don't worry about me, Marie. I'm feeling better._

TBC...


	10. Finding Out The Truth

_Thanks cuz and Michelle for the reviews! Also I would have uploaded this chapter sooner but the system was being updated or something. Well here's chapter 10! Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

Finding Out The Truth

625 was asleep in bed, at least he seemed to be... again. Feelings of darkness whirling in his head, having the urge to destroy. He began to see green strands resembling electricity, everytime he closes his eyes, along with static. He opened his eyes again, eyes glowing a neon green. He revealed his secondary pair of arms and got out of bed.

Marie was asleep, needless to say. 625 revealed his claws, antennae, and spikes, as he quietly snuck out of the bedroom. He was on a mission to destroy. He couldn't return to the same place he struck the night before, he needed to search for another place.

He snuck out of the house and began wandering through the streets, in the moonlit night. He knocked down trash cans, while the garbage polluted the streets, and raccoons fed on the rubbish. 625 found a unoccupied vehicle, parked along the side of the street. He shifted his eyes to make sure nobody was in sight.

Nobody was on the streets. He punched the glass, while the glass scattered throughout the streets and of the inside of the car. He entered and curled up under the dashboard of the car, picking on some wires to hotwire the car. He easily hotwired the car and drove down the street in the car, ignoring traffic lights and stop signs along the way.

He drove his way into town, and crashed the vehicle into a tree. 625 screamed when the airbags inflated into his face without warning. He slashed the airbag with his claws, as it deflated, letting the destructive sandwich maker escape from the car, with a slight grin of his accomplishment in his face.

He walked along the sidewalks to find a place to destroy. He finally found a quaint little souvenir shop along the sidewalk. He peered inside of it through the glass. He saw little trinkets that was for sale, some handmade. Glass shells, magnets, seashells, surfboards, stuffed animals, all shelved neatly.

625 growled, as that was his next target for destruction. He scratched the glass to make a hole big enough to let him pass. He saw an alarm bell above him. He walked on the walls, and punched the bell, causing it to fall on the floor. He laughed, as the store was about to be destroyed.

625 threw some shells on the floor. They broke into tiny pieces as they hit the floor. 625 stepped on them, and made them into smaller pieces, not even caring that they were in his way. He broke the surfboards with his strength and threw the pieces into the wall. He took stuffed animals into his hands and ripped open their backs, to chew on the stuffing inside of them, like a vulture feasting on a dead carcass.

He saw the cash register and knocked it over down to the floor, causing the cash register to break. 625 didn't care for the currency that was on the floor, he resumed to his destruction. He ripped open a net, full of marbles and threw them everywhere.

The glass marbles bounced throughout the floor, before rolling to a complete stop. 625 saw magnets sitting on the shelves. He investigated some of them for a while, before he knocked them off the shelves. He saw some magazines and sat down on the floor looking through the pages, like a small toddler looking through a new picture book. He found some pictures of maps, he thought that it may be useful to him.

He ripped out the page and set it down beside his hip, as he flipped through the pages. Nothing in his interest. He closed the magazine and ripped it up, into shreds. Pieces of the magazine surrounded 625. 625 blew them out of his way.

625 looked at the store to see everything was destroyed. His fun was over... or was it? He sighed, as he left the store and wandered down the streets to find a new place to break into.

He found a trophy shop not far from the trashed souvenir shop. Another perfect place to break into. Casually he punched the glass window, as the alarm rung out loudly. 625 immediately picked up a trophy and threw it at the alarm bell. The bell stopped ringing. It was damaged. 625 decided that the items he was destroying was too simple... he needed a challenge for a change.

He picked up a aluminum baseball bat and hit the trophies out of the shelves and glass cases, denting the trophies in different places. He still needed a challenging item.

Something caught the corner of his eye, a dark purple bowling ball. He picked it up and placed it on the floor. He clawed at it and bit into it. That chipped one of his teeth, as 625 growled in pain.

_Use your head,_ 625 thought to himself.

625 smiled at that thought. He bonked his head against the bowling ball, but not too hard. He groaned in pain, while his glitch-like trance went away. 625 was back to normal again.

'' What the blitznak? What I'm I doing here? Why is this place trashed?'', 625 shouted.

He went quiet for a couple of seconds. He realized that his extra body parts were exposed. He finally realized what he has done.

Guilt cut thought his body. 625 hung his head in shame,'' The idiot who broke into the grocery store and destroyed the place was... was... me.''

He felt that an invisible raincloud was above him, pouring rain down on him.

'' I'm that idiot... I must be sleep walking and haven't noticed it until know. Also I must be sleep destroying too. What else have I done?''

625 gasped in horror,'' What if Marie finds out? She'll hate me!''

He sighed, as his head hung again, feeling his chin rest against his chest,'' What am I going to do?''

He got up and left the store, tears flowing down his face, burning his eyes. He walked through the neighborhood, until he was in front of the park. He sat by the pond to cry his eyes out, since he really hated crying in front of Marie, even if she was asleep. He could see the strand of green ''electricity'' in his eyes. He became evil again.

He shook himself and became normal again. He became scared of himself since his behavior was unpredictable now.

'' What's wrong with me?'', 625 asked himself. He hid his extra body parts under his skin. He dried that tears off his face, and got up.

He was ashamed to go back home, but he had to. He didn't want Marie to worry about him. He even said that he was feeling better again from his ''illness''. He remembered that, as he began to feel worry.

He really had to keep whatever he had under control. If anybody found out that he was the one that broke into the stores and destroyed their goods, his family would be in alot of financial trouble. He also remembered that Marie told him once that bad dogs get sent to the pound, and if they bit somebody they would be put to sleep.

625 really needed to get those thoughts out of his head. They haunted his thoughts. He became very nervous when he finally arrived home. He decided that he had to take a good look at himself through the mirror, to find out what would trigger his unpredictable behavior.

He entered the house through the dog door and carefully climbed up the stairs, holding in to the railing, just in case his behavior comes back again. He turned on the bathroom light and looked at himself through the mirror.

He seemed normal to himself. He felt a tickle under his nose. He tried to hold it back, but failed.

'' AH-CHOO!'', 625 sneezed.

He didn't cover his nose, so the mirror was a mess.

'' Aww, yuck! Where are the napkins around here?''

He opened a shelf under the sink and pulled out a roll of napkins. He blew his nose and threw the soiled napkin into the trash. He unrolled the roll of napkins to clean the mirror.

He realized that the glitch was coming back. He saw the green strands of electricity and growled, his eyes green again. Evil.

625 fought on himself to control the glitch. He tripped over himself and hit his head next to the toilet,'' Aaaaaahhhhh!''

The room next to the bathroom, was Peg's room. Since she was always an easy sleeper, 625's screaming awoke her. She rushed to the bathroom to find 625 panting heavily, after winning against his glitch. 625's black eyes were full of worry now, he hid that emotion easily. He really didn't want to show it.

'' What's going on?'', Peg asked.

'' I'm just... screaming because I hurt myself against the toilet'', 625 said, innocently. He let his head hang low in shame.

'' It's okay. Just be careful next time. Okay?'', Peg said, calmly, stroking 625's head gently not to cause the sandwich maker anymore pain.

625's little stump for a tail wagged happily,'' Okay. I'm just going to clean the mirror since I sneezed on it by accident, so I tried to clean it, but I... tripped over the roll of napkins and... bonked my head against the toilet.''

'' Okay. Good night 625'', Peg said, walking back to her bedroom.

625 realized that his tail was still wagging happily,'' Did i just wag my tail? Oh boy, I've been reading one dog care book too many!''

He forced to stop his tail from wagging,'' Okay, back to that mirror.''

He climbed up the sink and sprayed some disinfectant spray on it and wiped the mirror clean. He peered at himself through the mirror. He could see the strand of green ''electricity'' again and he saw his evil self through the mirror. It spooked him as he saw his reflection showing his glowing green eyes.

'' This is... I mean... I ... What?'', 625 stammered, in confusion,'' What was that?''

He blinked and became normal again,'' I'm the living Dr. Jeckell and Mr. Hyde.''

He groaned and turned on the bathroom light, as he waddled off to his bed, still feeling guilty. He saw the green ''electricity'' again, turning him evil, with glowing green eyes. He had a good side/bad side fight with himself, but unfortunately the bad side got the better of him.

He walked into the bedroom and saw Marie still resting peacefully. 625 growled. He went up beside Marie's bed, with his hand and claws ready to slash. Marie moved in her sleep and hugged 625 around his neck, not tight enough to choke him.

625 growled, as he was about to slash her, but her voice stopped him.

'' 625... you're my very best friend. I love you, pal'', Marie said, in her sleep, without herself knowing it.

625 shook his head and noticed his hand above her. He did hear the words that Marie just said to him. He let the tears flow down his face. He clenched his teeth, feeling guilty on what that glitch almost made him do... hurt his best friend.

He remembered the promise that he said to Marie's dead father at the funeral, he felt that he broke that promise. Those words that he said echoed through his mind.

_'' I'll promise to never hurt her...'' _

625 slipped out of Marie's arms. There was something he could do, but it would make Marie worry about him, but it was for the best, since he would do anything to make sure his friend was out of harms way.

He picked up his squeaky toy and placed it in Marie's hands.

'' I love you too, Marie. I'll miss you'', 625 blew softly.

He took a last glimpse of his friend and left the room, before his feelings got the better of him, which they already did. He finally took a last glimpse of the house and exited the house into the darkness of the moonlit night, never to return.

TBC...


	11. 625 Bad?

_Sorry if this chapter's short. Also there's no pressure on new chapters. Writing stories is my passion. I need to get this story done until June 17th, before I go on vacation. Keep the reviews going! _

Chapter 11

625... Bad?

Marie woke up in the morning, as the sun shone down over her from the window. She got out of bed to wake 625, to tell him about her hula dancing show later today. She could see that her friend 625 wasn't in bed. She noticed his squeaky toy in her hands and dropped it onto the floor.

'' Where'd 625 go to? Hmm, maybe he's in the bathroom throwing up again''.

She went to the bathroom to find it completely empty.

'' This has got to be one of 625's little hiding games, again. Okay, the first thing that I would look for him is in the kitchen since he's usually there, making sandwiches, even though that is going to be the second place I'll look.''

She happily went downstairs to surprise 625, even though he wasn't there,'' Come out, 625. I know you're in here, hiding again.''

Peg glared at Marie,'' Marie, what are you doing?''

'' Looking for 625. Have you seen him anywhere?''

'' I saw him last night.''

'' You did?''

'' Yep, he hurt himself last night, so I checked on him. He was okay.''

'' Maybe he's with Gantu. I'll see them later, after I get into my hula skirt.''

'' Okay.''

Marie left to her bedroom. Peg was reading the newspaper and it showed another article of two break ins.

'' Last night the Aloha souvenir shop was destroyed as someone broke hundreds of dollars worth of souvenirs and the money wasn't even robbed...'', Peg read.

She scoffed,'' What kind of idiot would break into a store and not steal the money?''

She resumed reading,'' Also Tim's Trophies store was another break in, everything was destroyed, still no money involved. No witnesses has come forward with any reports. Reporters have no idea if this has to go along with the grocery store break in too...''

'' Still whoever broke into the stores without stealing the money was an idiot. Great... I'm starting to sound like 625.''

(Speaking of 625...)

625 was in the park sleeping in a tree trunk on the ground, snoring softly. A stray dog went up to him and licked him on the face.

'' Hi Marie... When are we going to the sandwich shop?'', 625 sleep-talked.

He opened his eyes to see the stray dog sniffing his rear end,'' Hey shoo!''

He kicked the dog in the face,'' Get away from me! Stop sniffing my patookie!''

The dog backed away from 625, and began to growl. 625 squeaked. He climbed up the tree and threw sticks at the dog,'' Go away! Don't you have a cat to chase?''

The dog barked at 625. 625 climbed up some more branches. A thought just came to his mind.

'' So that's why that dog at the vet growled, he must have sensed my ''illness''. Duh! Why didn't I just realize that until now?''

He continued to throw the sticks. The dog stopped barking and stared at 625, while sitting down by the tree. 625 decided against all hope to climb down the tree, hoping that he wouldn't be the dog's new chew toy. He laid down on the ground on his side. He had to be submissive.

'' Hello? Come and sniff me. I need to know if that sickness have done anything else to me''.

The dog carefully walked up to 625 and sniffed his nose. 625 did the same to the dog, sniffing the dog's nose,'' I could get used to this... Wait... I'll never get used to this.''

625 waited for a growl from the dog, he heard one. 625 growled back. His glitch was coming back to him. 625's eyes turned green and his vision was distorted, the only thing he could see was static. The dog yelped and ran away. 625 growled and

wasn't walking normally.

He walked disoriented, around the park, as the glitch took control of him, no matter how hard 625 tried to fight it off. People at the park stared at 625 in horror and in awe. They thought he was rabid.

One tall man had a bat with him, and whacked 625 on the head.

'' Aaahhhh! Ooooooohhhhhhh!'', 625 groaned, as his eyes and attitude were normal again,'' What's the big idea?''

'' Talking creature! Aaaahhhhh!'', The man screamed, as he ran away from 625.

625 rubbed his head and closed his eyes,'' Oh, my head''.

He noticed all the people staring at him. 625 made a sheepish look on his face,'' Uh, nothing to see here folks.''

He got up and left the park, feeling very embarrassed.

He sighed and walked up a hikers path, hoping that'll lead him out of people's sight.

His stomach growled, in hunger,'' Shut up, stomach!''

He saw nobody near him. 625 became lonely,'' Sometimes the life of a vagabond is a real lonely one indeed. Now where should I go?''

He decided to take any random path, he chose.

(Meanwhile...)

Jumba and Hamsterveil were inside Jumba's lab. Hamsterveil was singing an annoying song that was getting in Jumba's nerves.

'' The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round...'', Hamsterveil sung.

'' Shut up! You are getting in all my nerves! Sing a different song for a change!'', Jumba shouted,'' Or else you be going round and round... in washing machine.''

'' Very well then'', Hamsterveil sighed.

He sung another stupid song, to the tune of wheels on the bus,'' I know a song that gets on Jumba's nerves, Jumba's nerves, Jumba's nerves...''

'' Shut up! You're starting to behave like 625! When he started singing that, he was used for target practice for 626, with new untested blasters.''

'' Speaking of 625, when will that glitch start affecting him?''

'' Right about now. We should watch news. 625's glitch shall make him have an urge to destroy things. He'll be drawn to delicate things and maybe break into stores to destroy things.''

He turned on the t.v.

'' Late last night there were two break ins in two different stores. One was Tim's Trophies and the other was the Aloha souvenir shop, just a few blocks away from each other. While the police checked the surveillance tapes they got footage of this strange green eyed creature destroying everything in sight, even though the picture quality on the tape was very blurry...'', a news reporter said, on the t.v.

A tape was shown on the news and it showed a very blurry 625 with glowing green eyes destroying the items in the shop.

'' Ha! Glitch is in effect! We have to capture 625 right now, before he runs away to another place'', Jumba shouted,'' Wait! Hamsterveil you stay here. I'll capture 625.''

'' Good luck, Jumba. Don't let Experiment 625 escape'', Hamsterveil said.

Jumba went into the house and gathered a capture container and looked at Pleakley, who was still asleep since Swirly hypnotized him.

'' Sleep tight one eyed one'', Jumba said. He left the house in search of 625.

Lilo and Stitch stared at Pleakley.

'' If Pleakley keeps sleeping, he'll be just like Rip Von Winkle, the guy that slept for twenty years'', Lilo said.

Stitch shuddered,'' Naga Bootifa!''

Jumba got into the red buggy and drove it to find 625.

TBC...


	12. A Friend In Need

_I know this chapter is short, but the next one is longer. Thanks for the reviews. _

Chapter 12

A Friend In Need...

Marie knocked on Gantu's door,'' Uncle Gantu, 625, come on! We're going to be late for hula class.''

Gantu opened the door,'' Hi Marie''.

'' Where's 625?''

'' 625? He isn't here''.

'' He wouldn't go missing, on the day of my dance recital. That isn't like him to do that.''

'' Did you check around the house?''

'' Yes, he want anywhere.''

'' Strange.''

'' I'm going to look for 625. I'd rather miss my recital to look for 625, then just dance without him being there.''

'' I'll help you look for him. Climb up on my shoulders, we'll search the entire island if we have to.''

Gantu placed Marie on his shoulder and they began to search for their lost friend.

(Meanwhile...)

625 was sitting on the ground in a mountain trail, looking very lonely,'' I'm homesick. Great, another illness I have to go through.''

He sighed,'' Who's going to hug Marie when she's sad? Who's going to eat my sandwiches other than Gantu? Who's going to pet me on the cheek to make me smile now?''

He got up and kicked a rock in frustration,'' Stupid illness.''

Jumba walked up the path to find 625, kicking a rock. He quietly snuck up behind him. 625 failed to notice. He just continued kicking the rock. He suddenly was captured in a glass container.

625 growled when he turned to see Jumba,'' You!''

'' I've caught you 625! You're coming with me!'', Jumba said. He walked down the trail and put 625 inside the buggy, still in the container.

'' Doc, can you let me out? I promise to not run away'', 625 pleaded.

'' Why?'', Jumba asked, knowing what the answer might be.

'' Because... something's wrong with me'', 625 said.

Jumba let 625 out of the container.

625 thought he may have an advantage on Jumba. Since Jumba made 625, he could use that to his advantage to let Jumba fix him up, to get rid if his illness.

625 hopped into the seat of the buggy and put on his seat-belt. Jumba entered the buggy and drove it down the street, hastily.

625 turned green from carsickness,'' Jumba, can you slow down please?''

Jumba ignored 625.

'' Jumba... (gag)...''

625 turned to Jumba and hurled on his shirt,'' Bleh!''

'' 625!''

Jumba slammed his foot on the break pad and the buggy stopped to a screeching halt. He turned to 625, who was still green.

625 looked at the floor of the buggy,'' Sorry... I still get carsick.''

Jumba groaned. He looked at his shirt,'' I need a new shirt. No hard feelings 625.''

Jumba had to be nice so 625 wouldn't find out about his uses for him.

625 looked up at Jumba,'' You're not mad?''

'' No.''

625 was really confused,'' Okay? I guess.''

Jumba drove the buggy and arrived to Lilo's house.

Jumba got out of the buggy,'' 625, follow me. Don't ask questions.''

625 did as he was told. With no words he followed Jumba. Hamsterveil was waiting impatiently for Jumba.

'' 625 you wait here for a minute. I need to go inside and change shirt. No running away'', Jumba said.

625 sat on the ground and sighed. Jumba entered the ship and closed the door.

Hamsterveil went up to him,'' So did you get him?''

'' Does vomit on shirt answer any questions?'', Jumba asked.

'' So you got him?''

'' Yes. Hamsterveil, hide somewhere. I need 625 to be comfortable, if he sees you he'll run away.''

'' Very well then''.

Hamsterveil walked to Jumba's bedroom and closed the door. Jumba changed his shirt and opened the door to let 625 enter,'' Come in 625.''

625 waddled in and looked at his surroundings. He suddenly felt calm, since there wasn't anything in his sight to make him uncomfortable. He sat down on a seat on the buggy, and yawned.

'' So 625, as you were telling me in the container, something was wrong with you?'', Jumba questioned.

'' I've been having destructive thoughts recently, like something's telling me that I should destroy things'', 625 replied.

'' Go on...''.

'' I've been destroying things, and I don't like it. I've been seeing static and my eyes turn green, I turn evil. Do you think you could fix me up? I just want to live with Marie again, without hurting her... I made a promise.''

'' 625, you're sarcastic attitude has changed... a little bit''.

'' Is that a problem?''

'' Uh, no.''

'' Can't a sarcastic guy be nice for once?''

'' Sure.''

'' Thanks Doc. You're not so evil after all.''

_You don't even know the half of it, 625,_ Jumba thought, evilly.

625 stomach growled,'' Oh great!''

'' Why don't you make yourself a sandwich?''

'' Want one?''

'' No thank you.''

'' Fine. More for me.''

625 waddled off to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Jumba got up to get 625 some blankets, since he knew that 625 always takes a nap after he made some sandwiches. He still had to be nice to 625, which was enough torture for him.

625 munched on the sandwiches and laid down on the seats of the ship, his eyes halfway, ready for a nap. Jumba gave him the blankets and he watched 625 fall into a deep sleep.

(Meanwhile...)

Marie and Gantu were searching for 625 at the park.

'' 625!'', Gantu called out.

'' 625! Where are you?'', Marie said.

She began to cry,'' Where are you, 625?''

Gantu gave some napkins to Marie,'' Don't worry, we'll find him.''

'' I just don't understand, who's going to wait for me after hula class, with a smile even if I had a bad day? Who's going to play games with me? Who's going to make me feel better when I'm sad? Who's going to purr when I pet that someone under the chin, just right? Who's going to be my best friend? You'll come back. I know you'll come back.''

She sighed, with worry for her best friend, as she looked into the sunset,'' 625.''

TBC...


	13. 625's Uses

_Thanks for the reviews! Chapters 14 through 16 are done too! Also for future fanfics check my profile, I've got one coming in July! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

625's Uses

625 was in Jumba's lab sleeping, while Jumba watched him. Now was the perfect time to put him in a cage, so he wouldn't escape. Jumba picked up the dozy sandwich maker carefully in his hand and lifted him into a cage. He placed a pillow in the cage for 625 to rest his head on.

625 didn't realize that he was being lifted. He just continued to sleep. Jumba closed the cage door carefully, to not wake the sandwich maker from a peaceful slumber. Jumba could see 625's antennae pop out from his head.

'' Aha! He must be dreaming about destroying things! I'm so proud!'', Jumba said.

625 opened his eyes, which glowed a neon green. He growled in the cage.

'' Hamsterveil come on out, 625's evil now'', Jumba called out.

Hamsterveil came out of the bedroom,'' I see. So will the glitch be permanent?''

'' Not really. It only takes control of experiment. The only cure for it is antidote'', Jumba said.

'' Good.''

Hamsterveil watched 625 growling at Jumba, but not at him,'' Let him out. I want to see how destructive he is.''

Jumba opened the cage and 625 was loose. He revealed his extra body parts and glared at Jumba,'' Grr.''

'' I thing letting 625 out was bad idea'', Jumba said, nervously.

625 was coming towards him with an evil look on his face.

Hamsterveil patted 625 on the head,'' Good experiment.''

'' Huh?'', 625 said, curiously.

'' Can you do me a favor?''

'' Grr!''

'' Growl at me all you want, but it may prevent you from destroying more stores.''

'' Hmm...''

'' I need you 625, to help me take over this planet, and help me find Gantu and that little girl you used to live with. Also in return you get to destroy everything you want, so is it a deal?''

'' Ih!''

'' Good. We shall start the plan tomorrow.''

'' Also...'', Jumba interrupted,'' 625 I need you to wear this.''

Jumba put a collar around 625's neck,'' It's so you don't run away. If you try to leave the lab, an electric shock will electrocute you. Also the collar is indestructible, so there's no way you can take it off, without me.''

625's eyes went to normal again, as he hid his extra body parts under his skin,'' What are you up to?''

'' What is this? You said 625 was evil!'', Hamsterveil shouted, scornfully.

'' That'll happen a few times, before evil programming becomes his focusing'', Jumba said.

'' Okay fine.''

'' 625 looks like splitting image of me don't you think?''

625 scoffed,'' That's the last thing we need, an experiment that looks exactly like you.''

'' 625, take a good look at yourself and compare.''

625 snorted at that thought. That got him thinking, though. He felt the three lone antennas in his head, then looked at Jumba, seeing three lone hairs on his head.

_Okay, that's just one thing that we kinda have on common,_ 625 thought.

He felt the ears he had on the sides of his head, then looked at Jumba's ears.

_Another thing, still doesn't prove anything,_ 625 thought.

He had to look in a mirror. He found a portable mirror sitting on a table and tried to look for anything else.

'' This is ridiculous'', Hamsterveil sighed.

'' He'll find out soon enough, because I did make 625 in my image'', Jumba said.

625 heard those words from Jumba's mouth and turned to him. Without a word he fainted.

'' Told you he takes it very well'', Jumba chuckled.

Hamsterveil rolled his eyeballs.

(Meanwhile...)

Gantu and Marie were still looking for 625.

Peg ran to them,'' Marina! Where have you been all day? You were supposed to be at your dance recital, about an hour ago!''

'' We're looking for 625! He's missing'', Marie replied.

'' What? Should I help you too?'', Peg asked.

'' Yes, I don't know where 625 is, we've checked everywhere. Well, his favorite places at least.''

'' We've checked the park, the backyard of the neighbor's yard, since he likes to tease the dog in the yard, he wasn't there. We've checked the sandwich shop, the hula school, the beach, and the ice cream shop, cause sometimes I take him there for an ice cream sandwich.''

'' You could remember all that?'', Gantu asked.

'' Yes. I take him with me almost everywhere... except the library, since they don't allow dogs there.''

'' 625!'', Peg called out.

'' Why did 625 just run away like this?'', Marie asked,'' Why? He'd never do anything like this.''

Gantu remembered the conversation that 625 and him had, a few days ago,'' Has 625 been acting a little funny lately?''

'' What kind of funny? Ha ha funny or acting strangely funny?''

'' Acting strangely funny. Has he been okay lately?''

'' Not really. 625's been sick, he hasn't been eating anything, he's had stomachaches, headaches, throwing up often, nightmares...''

'' Did he say anything about being blind?''

'' Yes he did. He said that he couldn't see anything for a minute. So that's why he disappeared, he ran away because I didn't believe him, that he was becoming blind!''

'' I doubt it. 625 used to be my wisecracking sidekick, but he'd never do anything as stupid as that. He would never run away if he said he was blind, and I didn't believe him.''

'' Really?''

'' Yes really. There must be a better explanation for 625's disappearance.''

'' Maybe 625 is at the hospital, to see if his vision is deteriorating. We should check there.''

'' Good idea.''

Gantu walked downtown to look for the hospital.

(Meanwhile...)

625 opened his eyes.

Jumba was in front of him,'' You took a rather nasty fall.''

625 remembered why he fainted a while ago,'' Why?''

'' Why what?''

'' You made me kinda look like you?''

'' I still have no idea.''

'' Well, at least I still have my dignity.''

'' Heh. You wish''.

625 growled. He got up from the chair he was lying down on,'' Oh my head! Not another headache!''

'' That means glitch is coming to affect!''

'' Glitch!''

'' Yes, that's why you've been sick these past few days.''

'' What did you do to me!''

'' I infected you with a glitch that'll make you evil. No biggie.''

'' Yes biggie! I never wanted to be evil in the first place anyway! Why Jumba?''

'' Because it was Hamsterveil's idea. We need you to be evil for this mission.''

625 was full of rage, but not from the glitch! He was angry at Jumba, for using him as a weapon for destruction. 625 growled and bared his teeth, trying to hold back his anger. He clenched his hands into fists.

'' 625? What are you angry at?''

'' You!'', 625 shouted, angrily. He did something that nobody would expect from the little sandwich maker... He punched Jumba on the face once, before watching Jumba give 625 a nasty look.

'' You little monster!'', Jumba scolded, while holding the tender area of his cheek where 625 punched him.

625 growled at Jumba again, while showing his teeth. Jumba was about to grab 625 for a beating, but Hamsterveil got in the way.

'' Stop Jumba. 625 needs his energy for the mission tomorrow. You could punish him after the plan'', Hamsterveil scolded.

'' But he punched me!'', Jumba whined.

'' Stop acting like a toddler! I don't care if 625 destroys your bed, just let him rest for the plan!''

Jumba looked at 625, who was sneering at him.

Hamsterveil turned around and was about to leave, but heard growling. He turned back to find 625 with glowing green eyes,'' Is it the glitch?''

'' Yes. I saw him flinch then glowing green eyes show'', Jumba replied.

'' 625, come into this room. I need to tell you the plan.''

625 looked at Hamsterveil and snorted,'' Meega nala queesta!''

'' Hey! Don't you dare curse at me! I am doctor Jacque Von Hamsterveil!''

'' So?''

'' So? Don't you want to know the plan or not? There's destruction in it for you''.

'' Ih! I wanna know!''

'' Okay follow me.''

625 obeyed and followed Hamsterveil.

'' Okay, when we wake up in the early morning tomorrow, Jumba's going to send you on an important mission...''.

'' Tell me!'', 625 interrupted, excitedly.

'' Let me tell... well, you are going to drive the ship to a t.v. station, while experiment 383 will hypnotize the audience, to become my obedient slaves. If you succeed,

I'll let you destroy some buildings, instead of getting a demolition crew. Now will you help me with the plan?''

'' Ih!''

'' Okay, and if anybody gets in the way, I order you to get rid of them! Also to get revenge on Gantu and Marie, they'll be the first to watch their home state get hypnotized and destroyed, they'll be the last to be my slaves!''

'' Ih!''

'' We need to get Marie and Gantu in this ship, so we can put them into these containment pods, and they can watch in terror.''

'' Ih! Huh?''

'' I need you to get them here. I'm going to use you as bait to get them!''

'' Ih!''

'' Good. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning to fetch them.''

'' Ih!''

'' Naughty, are we?''

625 laughed maliciously.

'' Good!''

Hamsterveil patted 625 on the head,'' Now get some rest. It's late.''

625 yawned and curled up in a ball, in the ship's seats and fell asleep.

'' Everything's according to plan'', Hamsterveil said, evilly.

(Meanwhile...)

'' 625! 625!'', Gantu called out.

No sign of 625 anywhere. Marie was asleep on Gantu's shoulder. She was still worried about 625, but her eyes were too tired to look for 625. Gantu carried Marie to her house, while Peg carried her to bed afterwards.

'' No sign of 625?'', Peg asked.

'' No. It's rather odd'', Gantu sighed,'' 625 would never do anything like this.''

'' If he doesn't show up tomorrow, I'll make missing posters'', Peg said.

'' Well search for 625 tomorrow.''

Gantu and peg said their goodnight's to each other and entered their own houses. Marie opened her eyes, and looked at the moon. 625 would do that whenever he felt sad or depressed. She saw a star in the moonlit night and closes her eyes.

'' Star light, star bright'', Marie said, softly.

'' First star I see tonight.''

'' Wish I may, wish I might.''

'' Have the wish I wish tonight...''

'' I wish my best friend 625 would come home...''

''... Please.''

She grabbed one of 625's squeak toys from the floor and squeezed it tightly, as tears flowed down her face,'' 625... come home...''.

TBC...


	14. Traitor

Chapter 14

Traitor

625 was awoken in 5:03 in the morning, by Jumba. 625 had to check everything in the ship, to make sure nothing was out of place. Jumba had to make sure that 625 wasn't slacking off.

'' Collar with camera inside?'', Jumba asked.

'' Check'', 625 said.

'' Did you eat breakfast?''

'' Yes.''

'' Okay then. Everything is ready.''

625's eyes were glowing green again,'' Grr...''.

'' No attacking me!'', Jumba screamed.

'' Oh grow up Jumba'', Hamsterveil shouted,'' Do you want to wake up the whole entire neighborhood.''

'' With his voice that loud, he will wake the whole island up... and cause an earthquake at the same time'', 625 remarked.

Jumba glared at 625, who was sneering at him like the last time.

Hamsterveil sat down on the seat ,'' So 625's glitch is in complete control of him?''

'' Yes it has. He hasn't gone back to normal yet, so it's possible'', Jumba said.

'' Good. Now 625...''.

'' Hmm?'', 625 asked.

'' I need you to lure Gantu and Marie back here. We'll know what to do with them.''

'' Okay, Hamsterwheel.''

'' It's Hamsterveil! Veil! Like the meat!''

'' Close enough.''

'' Just get them in here.''

625 sat down on the floor.

'' Well, what are you waiting for?''

'' The electric collar... I still have it on.''

'' Jumba... the collar. Take it off.''

Jumba took off the electric collar.

'' Okay. 625, When you get Gantu and Marie, try not to do any unusual things. No destroying, until you get here. Is that clear?''

'' Ih!''

'' Good, another thing, behave as you normally would while you are over there, got it?''

'' Ih!''

'' Wait! Before you go, if anybody asks about your eyes just make up an excuse. Do the same thing with your disappearance. Lie to them.''

'' Ih! Got it.''

'' Okay, go.''

625 left Jumba's ship and walked off into the still dark sky. He could see that the sun was rising into the sky. He had to go on his mission, and quick. He walked through the streets, looking at the objects that weren't destroyed.

He remembered that he wasn't supposed to destroy anything until after his mission was completed. He walked as fast as his little feet could carry him. As soon as he knew it, he was in front of Marie's house.

He stood in front of the house and scratched at the door, yipping at the door, wanting to enter,'' Bark, bark.''

Marie was awake, and was about to eat breakfast, until she heard the scratching and yipping,'' 625?''

Peg was curious too. She followed Marie out to the front porch. 625 stood out there, without saying anything.

'' 625? 625! You're back! Where were you? You had us worried sick!'', Marie screamed.

She hugged 625, who hated the hugging now, but he had to allow it, since it would blow the whole entire mission.

It was Peg's turn to greet 625,'' Where were you?''

625 cleared his throat,'' Nowhere. I just got lost after I was chasing... a... cat. Yeah, a cat.''

Marie and Peg failed to notice 625's neon green eyes. They let him enter the house. 625 was growing rather impatient. He wanted to destroy something, as the darkness in his heart was getting the better of him.

'' Are you hungry, 625?'', Peg asked,'' You've been gone for a night.''

'' No. I'm not hungry. I ate a big breakfast. Jumba took care of me while I was lost. He found me and took care of me. Speaking of which, Marie why don't you go to Lilo's house and thank Jumba?''

'' 625, we'll go there later. Let me eat breakfast first. Uncle Gantu would take us later.''

625 snorted. He had an urge to destroy anything now. He had to take it out on something. He went to Marie's bedroom, and since it was his bedroom too, he looked at a squeak toy he had on the floor.

He picked it up and tried to open it to destroy it. He saw the squeaker pop out of the toy and he swallowed it, not caring if it'll give him an upset stomach later on.

He growled as he chewed on the remaining pieces of his now gone squeaky toy. Marie could hear 625's growling from upstairs,'' 625? What are you up to this time?''

'' Huh?'', 625 replied, as he hid the squeak toy under the bed,'' Uh, nothing Marie. Want me to come downstairs?''

'' Yes. Were going to Lilo's house to thank Jumba.''

625 had a gleam in his eye, as he smiled maliciously,'' I'm coming.''

He walked downstairs and looked at Marie.

Marie glared at him,'' Are you okay? You're acting a little... odd today.''

'' I'm fine'', 625 said, a little nervously, as sweat slid down his forehead.

'' Okay?''

Marie stepped outside with 625 by her side. Gantu was waiting for them. He could see 625, but his eyes were green. Gantu kept that to himself, as he let Marie and 625 climb up to his shoulders. Gantu kept his eye on 625, who was a little nervous at Gantu looking at him.

'' May I help you?'', 625 asked.

'' Nothing. Where've you been anyway?''

'' Hmm, around.''

'' Where?''

'' Earth. That's where.''

'' Great, a wisecrack comment.''

Marie giggled. She was a silent witness to Gantu's and 625's conversation, although she couldn't help but wonder why 625 won't talk about his strange disappearance. 625 wasn't even giving them a clue to where he's been, except he was on Earth.

They were at Lilo's house. 625 jumped off of Gantu's shoulder and lead them to the back of the house, where Jumba's ship was parked.

'' Jumba's here'', 625 said,'' He's been expecting you.''

'' Expecting me?'', Marie asked.

'' And Gantu too.''

'' Me?'', Gantu said.

Gantu had a feeling 625 was up to something. He could still see that 625's eyes were a neon green. He felt that he couldn't trust 625,'' Marie come back here.''

'' Come on Gantu. Jumba wants to see you'', 625 a little too calmly.

'' I'm not sure.''

625 had to do the cutest thing that Gantu couldn't resist. He widened his eyes and let his tiny ears droop down, as he purred while rubbing his cheek against Gantu's foot. Even if his eyes were green, that was still the cutest thing Gantu couldn't say no to.

'' That always works on me. Oh, fine but Marie, stick by me'', Gantu said.

'' Okay gantu'', Marie smiled.

625 knocked on the ship's door,'' Oh Jumba.''

'' Come in 625'', Jumba called from the inside.

625, Marie, and Gantu entered the ship to find Jumba smiling at them.

'' Welcome'', Jumba said.

'' Thank you for taking care of 625 and finding him when he got lost'', Marie said.

'' Anytime other little girl. Eh, can you walk into this room please? We can, as you call chat.''

'' Okay?''

625 was revealing his secondary pair of arms while Gantu and Marie had their backs turned to enter the room. Gantu could see two containment pods, one of them was large enough for him!

'' 625 attack!'', Jumba commanded.

625 lifted Gantu up easily and threw gantu into the containment pod, and put the cover on it. It was Marie's turn to be captured.

'' 625? What are you doing?'', Marie screamed. 625 lifted her up and threw her into the containment pod and the door was slammed shut. marie struggled to open the pod but failed.

Hamsterveil showed up,'' Finally I've seen that 625's evil behavior has improved!''

'' Hamsterveil!'', Marie and Gantu said together, at the same time.

Hamsterveil was patting 625's head,'' Good work 625!''

625 purred and then walked beside Hamsterveil, while he approached the pods that Gantu and Marie were confined in.

'' Finally I get my revenge!'', Hamsterveil laughed.

625 growled.

'' 625? Why are you dong this?'', Marie asked.

'' This is exactly what 625 was programmed for, destruction. We just did a few things to make him like this'', Hamsterveil said, as he faced 625,'' Isn't that right?''

625 purred again,'' Ih!''

Jumba approached them, as 625 growled at him,'' Easy 625!''

'' Remember... 625's still holding a grudge against you'', Hamsterveil said.

625 curled his right hand into a fist,'' Want I should get rid of him?''

'' Not now, 625''.

625 obeyed. He stood by the door of the room, watching Marie.

'' What did you do to 625?'', Marie shouted, demandingly.

'' We infected him with a glitch, not really a big deal actually'', Jumba said, casually.

'' You what!'', Gantu had to shout.

'' Infected 625 with a glitch, and with it we will rule the whole world!'', Hamsterveil laughed.

Jumba remembered something about 625's glitch that he had to tell Hamsterveil,'' Hamsterveil I just remembered...''.

'' Save it Jumba. Also 625 will be evil from now on! He will use force if you try to escape''.

625 growled.

'' Look what's that glitch done to you 625. you've turned into a monster!'', Marie said, as she let tears flow down her face.

625 snorted, as if he could care less. Jumba and Hamsterveil left the room, along with 625, who looked back at Marie and Gantu and snorted once again, still not even caring. Darkness still in his heart and in his thoughts.

TBC...


	15. According To Plan

_Thanks for the reviews. Also Alisha... Don't ever call me by my real name again! It's Maggie! Maggie!_

_Blissey: The important thing that Jumba needed to tell Hamsterveil is in this chapter. _

_Here's chapter 15 Enjoy!_

Chapter 15

According To Plan

'' Okay, now Jumba we should start flying this tin can you call a ship. I've got Experiment 383 with us so we could get this plan started'', Hamsterveil said.

Jumba turned on the ignition and started the ship. 625 was given a sandwich as a reward for obeying the orders that were given to him.

'' 625! I want you to keep an eye on Marie and Gantu. Make sure that they do not escape, and I don't want you to interact with them in anyway'', Hamsterveil said.

625 growled in agreement and went to watch the two prisoners.

'' So Jumba, what did you want to tell be before?'', Hamsterveil asked.

'' Oh, unfortunately glitch has a nasty side affect'', Jumba said.

'' What side effect?''

'' 625's glitch, will make him very weak afterwards. Glitch will wear off''.

'' When will 625 become weak?''

'' By this afternoon at six p.m.''

'' I won't need him afterwards.''

'' What should I do with him?''

'' Throw him in a cage or something. I won't be needing him afterwards. Why should I keep a weakling with us anyway?''

'' As you wish.''

Jumba continued to drive the ship to a nearby television broadcast system.

625 was watching Gantu and Marie in their containment pods.

'' 625, I never knew why you'd do this to us. You... you traitor!'', Marie shouted.

625 was unfazed by Marie's sayings. He just yawned and turned his head away, in ignorance.

'' Marie, 625 has a glitch and we must do something about it'', Gantu said.

'' 625 has a glitch? Oh yeah, I forgot.''

625 growled, as he snarled.

'' Oh 625, I know you could never resist a belly rub'', Marie said. sweetly.

625 growled again,'' No! I don't want a belly rub. I'm not supposed to interact with you two neither, so zip it!''

'' I don't think so'', Gantu said, with an idea in his mind.

'' Huh?''

'' You want to destroy things right?''

'' Yeah! Yeah!''

'' Destroy these pods.''

'' I'm not that stupid! I'm supposed to be watching you two, as you witness your island home in terror. I'm going to destroy houses and stuff after all you earthlings become slaves to Hamsterwheel.''

'' 625! You've changed. Take a good look at yourself, because one day you are going to wind up in big trouble and you are going to suffer'', Marie said.

625 snorted, then said sarcastically,'' Yeah right''.

'' 625! You are not supposed to interact with them!'', Hamsterveil scolded.

'' Hey! They interacted with me first!''

'' We're going to land into a television broadcast system in a few minutes. I'm going to need you now.''

'' Okay sir.''

625 followed Hamsterveil and ignored Marie and Gantu.

'' I just know he's going to be in so much trouble'', Marie said.

'' Do you think we should help him, if he ever gets in trouble?'', Gantu asked.

'' It just depends in what situation he's gotten himself into.''

'' Don't you care about 625?''

'' Yes, but... I just want him to realize what he's doing. I want the old 625 back, not this glitched up new 625.''

'' Me too.''

Then the ship landed on the roof of a t.v. station with a thumping halt. 625 opened the door of the ship to let Hamsterveil, Swirly, and Jumba pass first.

'' Okay 625, front and center'', Hamsterveil commanded.

625 obeyed,'' What is it sir?''

'' I need you to clear the station before we make our messages. Tie the people up to chairs or something, so they can see 383. They'll be hypnotized as well. Try to look all cute or something so you let their guard down. Got it?''

'' Ih!''

'' Go, also inform us when you've tied everyone up.''

'' Ih! Got it boss.''

625 entered the building. He saw one person sitting down for his lunch break, about to eat his food. 625 had to find a rope to tie them down with.

He went back outside and pulled out a garden hose and entered the building once again. While the people were distracted he tied one up to a chair that the guy was sitting down on. 625 laughed at his accomplishment.

Just to be rude to the person, he also ate his sandwich that was on the table.

'' What are you doing?'', The male victim asked.

'' Just doing my job'', 625 replied casually.

'' You're a lousy cop.''

'' I'm not a cop, stupid-head!''

625 untied the tie the guy was wearing and wrapped it around his mouth, so he couldn't speak in any way. 625 grinned to himself, as he took an elevator up to the second floor.

When he was on the second floor, he saw nobody in sight. He laid down on the floor, squeaking and whimpering to try to get some attention. He could hear voices down the hallway.

'' What's that noise?'', a female victim asked.

'' I don't know'', another male victim asked, as he stepped out of the hallway, to find 625 laying on the floor, whimpering.

The man went up to 625 and knelt down to greet the little golden furred creature,'' Are you okay, little guy?''

625 thought that was the perfect opportunity to strike. He grabbed onto the victim's shirt and dragged him across the floor. He found some string in a drawer and tied the man up to a pole coming out from the hallway.

'' Now is there anybody else that I should know about that's still in here?'', 625 asked, in an evil tone of voice.

'' There's no way I'm telling you anything!'', the male victim shouted.

'' I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way'', 625 said, as he revealed a sharp claw out from his finger, while pointing it close to the victim's face,'' Tell me now!''

'' Okay, okay, the next one is in her office down the hall, and in the next floor, they're holding a game show!''

'' Now that wasn't so bad, was it?''

625 smirked and walked down the hall to find his next victim, a female.

The woman turned her back to find 625, looking at her.

'' Aww, look at you. Hi there, you little cutie'', the female victim said, sweetly.

625 entered the office,'' Well, looks can be deceiving.''

'' You can talk!''

'' Why of course I can. Can you do me a big favor? Sit on that chair over there''.

The female victim did as she was told,'' Okay? What do you want me to do?''

'' Is there anybody else in this building I should know about?''

'' Just a game show upstairs. Everyone's out for lunch break. Why?''

'' Oh, no reason.''

625 ended the conversation and pulled out an extension cord from the victim's drawer.

'' Hey! I need that for my appliances!''

625 didn't care what the victim said. He tied her up into the chair.

'' Now you stay here while introduce you to my boss. Have a good day'', 625 said.

He got out of the room and took the elevator to the first floor. he went outside,'' Oh Hamsterwheel''.

'' My name is Hamsterveil! Veil!''

'' Whatever. Anyways, I've tied up the victims. All except a few.''

'' A few?''

'' There's a game show on the third floor.''

'' Why didn't you do anything there?''

'' Because when you enter in there there are going to be people that are going to stare at you''.

'' Yeah, so?''

'' So? So, you are going to point Experiment 383 and hypnotize the audience and camera crew of course. They'll be as you say ' your obedient puppet slaves'. So are you going to get your patookie in that building, or am I going to have to kick it to get you in there?''

'' I'll go. Come Jumba, 383, 625''.

'' Ih! Let's go.''

Hamsterveil, Jumba, Swirly, and 625 entered the building, as the island if Hawaii was about to change in a matter of seconds.

TBC...


	16. In An Instant

Chapter 16

In An Instant...

Hamsterveil entered the elevator. He tried to reach the button that said the number 3 on it. He couldn't reach it because of his rather puny size.

Hamsterveil cleared his throat,'' Does anybody have any phone books?''

625 slapped his head with his hand,'' No.''

He walked up the wall and pressed the button,'' Happy now?''

'' Yes 625'', Hamsterveil said, while patting 625 on the head.

625 purred.

The elevator went up to their next mission. 625 began to feel a little sick, but he ignored it. Nausea wasn't going to stop him from what he was about to do in a few minutes... destruction.

Just then the door opened, and Hamsterveil was confronted by a large applauding audience, who were rewarding their contestant, for getting the answer correctly.

Then the audience stopped applauding and stared at Hamsterveil, who was in front of the entire game show.

'' The Wheel of Misery, lolo game show'', 625 said, sarcastically.

Hamsterveil had 383 beside him,'' Experiment 383, begin the hypnotizing.''

Swirly obeyed, as his eyes began to reflect swirling colors at the audience.

625 yawned, as he looked at Jumba,'' When am I going to destroy things?''

'' Soon 625. Pretty soon''.

625 groaned, as he whined,'' I wanna destroy now.''

Hamsterveil cleared his throat,'' Behold the power of Doctor Jacque Von Hamsterveil. You are going to be my slaves and going to obey everything I tell you to do''.

Everyone in the audience was hypnotized, even the camera crew and the contestants.

The host came up to Hamsterveil,'' You're ruining my show!''

'' 625! Hold this human and teach him a lesson!''

625 held the host down.

The host was pleading,'' Don't hurt me. I'm the only one who has good looks.''

625 snorted,'' Not with that face... and haircut. So in term... What good looks?''

The host was another victim to 383's powers, as 625 held him down on front of the hypnotizing experiment. 625 made sure that his eyes were closed, so that he wouldn't get hypnotized himself.

383 was held up to the camera.

625 was in between them first,'' Umm... testing? 6... 2... 5...? I mean 1... 2... 3...? We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special message, and we come in peace so you could become our slaves.''

'' 625, stop fooling around with my slaves!'', Hamsterveil scolded.

'' Hey! I'm trying to do something constructive for once!''

'' Let me be the constructive one. You destroy the wheel over there. You fulfilled your part of the plan.''

625 walked up behind Hamsterveil, when he was at the camera. He made a peace sign with his fingers and paced them behind Hamsterveil's head.

'' Behold the power of Doctor Jacque Von Hamsterveil''.

_Rupert Von Hamsterveil is more like it,_ 625 thought.

He still continued taunting Hamsterveil behind his back. He made faces at Hamsterveil, and walking far away so his hands were bigger, so when he was forming his hand like a crocodile, as it seemed like Hamsterveil was getting eaten by 625's hand. 625 laughed, in entertainment.

'' 625, stop making annoying faces at me'', Hamsterveil scolded.

'' I wanna destroy'', 625 said, urgently.

'' Soon 625''.

625 growled. He picked up the wheel and threw it across the room. It broke into a pile of debris.

'' Now my slaves. We should all meet in front of the t.v. station and I'll tell you what to do'', Hamsterveil commanded.

625 stood beside Hamsterveil,'' What should I do?''

'' First check if Gantu and that little girl are still in their confinement, then you can go off to destroy.''

'' Excellent.''

625 went to the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. he exited the elevator when it got to the floor he wanted to be on. He entered the ship to find marie and Gantu still in their pods.

'' 625? Will you let us go now?'', Marie asked, very sweetly.

625's heart nearly turned to mush, but he wanted to destroy,'' Why should I? My boss commands me to keep you two in there'',

'' But will you let us go?''

'' Why?''

'' Will you do it for me... because I love you?''

625 wanted to break into tears, but the glitch was in more control of him, then ever,'' Never! You're going to have to live in there until my boss says so.''

'' 625, take a look at yourself. One day you are going to be all by yourself, and nobody will help you... including us, right Gantu?''

'' Uh, right?'', Gantu said, confused.

'' You're getting yourself into so much trouble, and you refuse to admit it'', Marie said.

'' Oh, I don't think so. Bye, I've got a town to destroy'', 625 yawned.

'' Fine be that way!'', Marie snapped.

'' I guess I will.''

625 turned his back on Marie and Gantu, to go on into his destruction rampage.

'' 625 betrayed us'', Marie said.

'' It's the glitch'', Gantu said.

'' I know but I know there's good in 625''.

'' How would you know?''

'' 625... helped me cope with my father's death. he stayed beside me'', Marie choked, as she was holding in her tears.

'' He's kind?''

'' Yes. Even though he doesn't like to talk about his feelings.''

'' He never tells me anything.''

'' He tells me things... but I promised him I'd keep them a secret.''

'' I understand, but I do have one question though''.

'' What?''

'' I promise to keep it a secret.''

'' Okay.''

'' When he lived with me in my ship, before we met you, I hear him cry himself to sleep at night. Why did he do that? Sometimes he seemed so sad, but never wanted to admit it.''

'' He said that it was about his past. He said that Jumba did something to him.''

'' Oh.''

'' Every time he thinks about his past I see him crying to himself under the pile of fleece in the attic.''

'' Poor 625... I never thought...''.

'' He said that he kept it a secret to himself until he confessed. That was his deepest darkest secret, so you mustn't tell. Don't even tell him that I told you.''

'' I'll keep it a secret.''

'' Thanks Gantu. I'm glad that you're my uncle.''

At that statement Gantu's heart turned to mush. A smile was on his face, as he anted to help his adopted niece.

(Meanwhile...)

625 was running up to Hamsterveil, who had a predicament in his hands. A large crowd of people were in front of the t.v. station.

'' Hey boss, can I destroy things now?''

'' Go ahead, but I want you do destroy all the souvenir shops. Since there's alot of slaves nobody's going to need souvenirs.''

'' Yeah! Yeah!''

'' Go! I have alot of work to do.''

'' Ih!''

625 walked down the street to find a souvenir shop to destroy, but little that he knew that the time on the clock was 4:00 p.m.

TBC...


	17. Marie Was Right

Chapter 17

Marie Was Right

625 was walking down a sidewalk trying to look for a souvenir shop to destroy. He saw the one he destroyed last time, as he decided to enter the damaged shop anyway. He punched the door, as it collapsed to the floor. The place was a wreck.

625 smiled at what he did last time he went on a destruction rampage,'' Ah, just like last time, broken shells, marbles all over the floor. Couldn't be better.''

He went silent for a couple of seconds, as an eerie feeling was going down his back. He snapped out of it. To distract himself, he looked around the shop, and found a large seashell sitting on a shelf.

He picked it up with both of his hands since it was half the size of him. He looked around the store and saw a mirror he didn't break. He used the shell to shatter it into tiny pieces. He laughed maliciously, as he walked up towards the shards of glass, carefully making sure that he wasn't stepping on the pieces of glass.

625 saw his reflection on some of the tiny shards, the eerie feeling coming back to him once again. Why was he feeling this way? Could it be... guilt?

625 shook himself, like a wet dog. He was trying to get this strange emotion out of him. He looked at the shards of glass to see his reflection again, then he realized what he has done.

'' I'm a monster... that's all I'll ever be... a monster'', 625 said, very very sadly.

625's glowing green eyes were fading away, a slight glow was shining from them as he hid his face in darkness, where the sun only shone down his back. He sat down on the floor, feeling very guilty.

_''... 625 take a good look at yourself...''_

Marie's voice echoed through his head. He was very ashamed for what he's done... betraying his friends... Marie and Gantu.

_''... One day you are going to be all by yourself...''_

_''... and nobody will help you...''_

_'' ... Including us...''_

_'' ... You're getting yourself into so much trouble...''_

_'' ... And you refuse to admit it...''_

625 realized that Marie was right the whole time, and he was wrong. He didn't notice that his antennae, ears, tail, spikes, and his secondary pair of arms drooped sadly for the pain that ached his heart. 625 sighed sadly.

He was too embarrassed to go back to see Gantu and Marie to ask for forgiveness. What if they never forgave him? That would break the sandwich makers heart, which was now very fragile.

He didn't know what to do now, except cry. 625 clenched his teeth to hold in his tears, he looked at the store he destroyed once more. He couldn't hold his tears in any longer.

His tears flowed down his golden yellow fur, and dripped onto the floor. He felt that he was going to cry a river. He covered his face with his hands, as if he was ashamed to show his sad face to the world. Crying to himself, the little yellow sandwich maker didn't know he was being watched. A shadow larger then him crept up to him.

'' Why are you sad 625?'', Jumba asked.

'' Take a look around the place, there's your answer'', 625 choked.

'' Looks good to me. Good work 625.''

'' Why are you praising me? I did something bad. I should be punished.''

'' Why? This is what you were originally programmed for.''

'' But don't you remember that I never wanted to destroy?''

'' Yes, that's why I punished you, while experiments tease you.''

'' Why do you think bad is good, and good is bad?''

'' That's because I'm back to evil''.

'' What?''

'' I'm back to evil. Come 625, Hamsterveil needs you.''

625 dried his face and followed Jumba down the street. 625's thoughts were full of mixed emotions.

He flinched as his glitch returned to him,'' Grr...''.

'' Glitch is now you're programming from now on.''

'' Ih! More destruction!''

'' Good 625.''

625 went up to Hamsterveil, as Jumba stood beside him.

Jumba looked at the clock,'' 4:30 p.m.''

_625's going to be weak soon. I've got to leave him in ship,_ Jumba said.

'' 625 come with me to the ship. You've been very bad, and I am very proud!'', Jumba rewarded.

625 went inside of the ship with Jumba.

Jumba gave 625 a sandwich as a reward,'' You stay in here 625. No going outside. You'll shall be staying in here.''

'' Why?''

'' I'm going to be very busy with Hamsterveil. Also We'll be hypnotizing Gantu and that little girl very soon, so don't let them escape. Got it?''

'' Ih!''

'' Good, see you soon 625.''

Jumba exited the ship. 625 sighed as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

He wondered why he started to care about Marie and Gantu again, as he decided that he was going to get back in there and ask for something that he should have done a few hours ago... ask for forgiveness.

TBC...


	18. In A Matter Of Time

_I know this chapter is short. I'm still trying to go as fast as I can to finish this fic. I'm already finished with chapters 19, 20, and 21._

Chapter 18

In A Matter Of Time

625 entered the room where Marie and Gantu were in to ask for forgiveness, but first he had to think of a way to ask without them getting suspicious.

'' Hi guy... and gal. Ya missed me?'', 625 asked, rather nervously.

'' A little'', Marie said, half-heartedly.

'' Yes a little'', Gantu said, as if he was holding a grudge.

'' I did a little destruction... and I...'', 625 said, softly but audibly for Gantu and Marie to hear.

'' That's nice'', Marie replied, sarcastically.

'' I'll be back... I gotta go to the bathroom'', 625 said.

He went to the bathroom to think,'' Okay 625 you're being too nervous. Just wash your face and go back in there to beg for forgiveness. Stop being so nervous.''

625 went to the sink to wash his face, he could see through the mirror that his eyes were fading the greenish glow, as he was going back to normal again. He exhaled some air from his mouth to calm his nerves. He exited the bathroom and went back to Marie and Gantu.

625 didn't know that the time was 5:45. It was 15 minutes left before 625 would become very weak.

'' Feel any better, 625?'', Marie asked.

'' Very'', 625 replied, sadly.

'' So why'd you come back?''

'' Jumba sent me to keep an eye on you two.''

'' Really?''

'' Yes.''

'' Is something wrong?''

'' NO!''

'' Because you look so sad.''

'' I'm not sad.''

'' Then why do you seem so sad?''

'' I'm not sad!'', 625 choked.

'' That's his I'm-about-to-cry choke'', Gantu said, to Marie.

625 clenched his teeth,'' Stop teasing me Gantu!''

'' 625, come to me. Even though I'm in a pod.''

625 felt that he needed comfort anyway. He walked up to Marie's pod, crying.

'' It's okay boy'', Marie said, softly to 625.

If she wasn't in that pod, she'd hug 625 to make him feel better.

625's sobs were heard throughout the ship, as a thought came to his mind,'' Do you guys hate me now?''

Marie smiled, as she knew the answer to that question,'' No, we'll never hate you 625.''

'' Really?''

'' Yes. I love you.''

625 smiled, as he dried his tears,'' Will you ever forgive me?''

'' Of course we will.''

'' I forgive you too, 625'', Gantu said.

'' There must be a way to get you guys out of there'', 625 said.

The time was 5:59 p.m. 625 got up to walk to the control panel in front of the ship, the moment he was about to exit the door, in front of Marie and Gantu, he collapsed to the floor unable to move. He was feeling very weak.

Time was up... 6:00 p.m.

TBC...


	19. 625? 625!

_Thanks for the reviews! Also no, chapter 21 is not the end of the story there's more. I'm sorry if the story's a ''bit'' rushed. Okay alot rushed but I still need to get this done until the 17th of June! I'm going to Puerto Rico for 3 weeks and I just found out this month at the last minute. (since rarely anyone in my family tells me anything.) I'm going to be losing one day due to cleaning my fish-tank. (Why do you think I call myself fshlvr? (Fish lover.) I love my fish!) I'm still trying to make this a good long story but in little time. If I know that I never finished a story while I'm in Puerto Rico it is going to bug me, and the closest thing in Puerto Rico to a computer is an egg timer. Also I need to think about the newest fanfic coming in July while I'm there. (Check my profile for future fanfics.) Also since my parents never like me writing stories you can know why I'm rushing this. Thanks for your time on a long explanation to some confused readers. Here's chapter 19, chapter 20 coming tomorrow which is why I update quickly due to that trip. Thank you!_

Chapter 19

625? 625!

Marie and Gantu saw 625 collapse when his legs buckled underneath him.

'' 625? Are you okay?'', Marie shouted.

'' Ohhh'', 625 moaned, as he tried to get up but failed. He rested his chin on the hard metal floor.

Gantu had to do something to help 625 and Marie. He punched the pod. It was working. The pod shattered. Gantu kicked Marie's pod, and it shattered.

Marie hugged Gantu's leg before she went up to 625.

'' 625 are you okay?'', Marie asked.

'' Marie... I feel so weak. What's happening to me?''

'' It must be side effect of the glitch. 625, speak'', Gantu said.

'' Goodbye Marie'', 625 said, weakly.

'' Goodbye? 625, where are you going? 625? 625? 625!'', Marie shouted.

She got really upset that 625 wasn't responding, even though she could hear his heart still beating. She had to bring him out of it. She slapped him on the cheek.

'' OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!'', 625 shouted.

'' To make you talk to me'', Marie said.

'' But I feel so weak Marie. I can't even get up.''

'' Yes you can. Get up.''

625 struggled to get on his feet, with a wobbly start he got up but it only lasted for a few seconds, then he collapsed again, into Marie's arms.

'' I can't get up. I told you.''

'' You are not going to give up. I WON'T LET YOU! NOW TRY AGAIN!''

'' I can't.''

'' Yes you can. There's nothing you can't do.''

'' I can't stand up. Sorry Marie. I let you down.''

'' No you didn't.''

'' What do you mean? I brought you here, didn't I?''

'' Yes, but it was only because of that stupid glitch.''

'' I still let you down.''

'' No you didn't. Your my best friend.''

'' You're my best friend too, but this is a situation that I can't get you out of. I'm too weak.''

'' No you can't. I won't let you.''

'' Obviously you couldn't hear me the first few times... I'm too weak.''

'' That's not true. There's nothing you can't do.''

'' I wish I could get you out of this mess, but I can't.''

'' Yes you can. Now get up, again.''

625 sighed, in defeat. He really hated admitting that he was too weak, but he knew that Marie was very persistent. Marie helped 625 get up to his feet. 625 slowly got up onto his feet, and put one of his feet in front of him. It was hard for him to walk, since his feet felt like jelly.

'' You're walking, come on'', Marie encouraged.

'' Only with your help'', 625 replied.

Gantu followed Marie and 625, until they reached the door to exit the ship.

'' Uncle gantu can you open the door please?'', Marie asked.

Before Gantu could open the door, it was opened by Hamsterveil along with Jumba and Swirly.

'' Hide!'', Gantu whispered.

Gantu put Marie and 625 into his hands and cupped his hands to protect them. He kept his eyes on Hamsterveil so they wouldn't get caught.

'' Now it's time to hypnotize Gantu and that other hawaiian girl'', Hamsterveil said.

'' Good, 625 can hold them down'', Jumba said,'' Wait! He can't the glitch has made him weak.''

'' Where are you going to put that little weakling?''

'' In a cage, most likely.''

'' Okay. Hey! What is this?''

'' They've escaped!''

'' Oh! Gantu and that little girl has escaped! We've got to look for them! No I'll look for them with the help of my earthlings. Jumba you stay here and watch Experiment 383.''

'' Okay''.

'' You know, ever since I hypnotized you You've been a big help, and I like that.''

'' Thanks Hamsterveil.''

Hamsterveil nodded and then exited the ship.

Jumba looked at Swirly,'' So how was your day?''

Swirly nodded.

'' Oh yeah, you can't talk.''

Jumba went to the room where Marie and Gantu used to be in, to investigate how Gantu and Marie escaped.

Gantu was still hiding behind the door of the ship,'' What do we do?''

'' Wait! I heard Hamsterveil say that Jumba was hypnotized, but I can't snap my fingers'', marie said,'' And you can't Gantu, because we're in your hands.''

'' Don't worry...'', 625 slurred,'' I'll get us... out of this.''

'' 625, are you okay?''

'' I'm okay, Marjorie'', 625 slurred.

'' It's Marie.''

'' That's some nice flowers on your two heads. They're all very pretty.''

'' Great! 625's finally lost it.''

'' Please tell me this is another side effect'', Gantu said.

'' ... Look what I can do'', 625 blurted out, causing Jumba to come into the room to find Marie and Gantu in front of him.

'' What is going on in here!'', Jumba shouted.

'' Look what I can do'', 625 said, snapping his fingers.

'' Snap out of it Jumba'', Marie said, as 625 continued to snap his fingers.

Jumba's hypnotic affect wore off,'' What am I doing here? I was supposed to be in bed''.

'' Long story, but I'll tell you anyway. Hamsterveil hypnotized you into being evil. You injected a glitch into 625, which I don't know why he's acting a little... crazy.''

625 was in Gatnu's hand biting Gantu's thumb.

'' Ow! 625!'', Gantu shouted.

'' See.''

'' I had that glitch in lab for a while. I do have antidote. This glitch causes experiments to become evil, but only for a few days, then they become very weak, but the reason 625's behaving this way is because when glitch wears off it makes whoever is infected with it delusional and extremely dizzy. I can see 625's very dizzy right now'', Jumba explained,'' And by the looks of things... delusional.''

'' Don't make me come over there!'', 625 slurred. Facing the opposite side of where Jumba was standing, as 625 was talking to the wall.

'' 625, Jumba's over here'', Marie said, pointing at jumba, causing 625 to turn around.

'' Don't make me come over here!'', 625 said.

'' 625, you're talking to a plant.''

'' Nice plantie.''

'' 625's lost it completely.''

'' I think I'm gonna be sick. Jumbo, can you put me down?'', 625 slurred, to Gantu.

'' I'm Gantu.''

'' And my name's Jumba, not Jumbo.''

'' Whatever young ape.''

625 wobbled across the room, as Marie walked behind him to support him. She was surprised that 625 was walking, well stumbling. 625 was walking towards a trash can and put his head in it.

'' 625, please don't throw up'', Marie pleaded.

'' I don't feel so good, M... (gag)... Marie.''

'' I know that. Okay, just let me leave the room first before you lose your sandwiches, again.''

'' Okay.''

'' Where's antidote? I swore I left it in this drawer'', Jumba said.

Swirly was still hypnotized, Gantu snapped his fingers then Swirly's hypnotic trance was gone.

'' Swirly, we need you to do us a big favor.''

Swirly nodded.

'' Okay, here's the plan.''

Marie whispered into Swirly's ear. Gantu patted 625's back, to calm him down after he retched a few times.

'' Are you okay, 625?'', Gantu asked.

625 was still dizzy,'' Oh look a shark's talking to me. Are you from the ocean?''

'' ... No.''

'' (gag) Hi sharkie. (gag)''

625 hurled into the trash can once more. Gantu nodded his head.

Marie was helping Jumba look for the antidote,'' What does the antidote look like?''

'' It's in a blue bottle'', Jumba replied.

'' We'll find it. as 625 says to me sometimes...''

'' Don't be a small one, or eat a small one'', 625 slurred, before he vomited again into the trash can.

'' Uh no. You've never **ever** said that to me before'', Marie said, with a strange look on her face.

'' You're gonna have to excuse 625, that glitch will cause him to be like that'', Jumba said.

'' Now you tell me.''

'' Hey guys, just use your head'', 625 slurred.

625 stepped away from the trash can and thumped his head against the steering wheel and the ''La Cucaracha'' car horn honked.

'' Okay?'', Marie said.

'' He's actually got a point'', Jumba said,'' I'll check the glove compartment.''

625 bonked his head against the glove compartment and it opened to reveal the antidote.

'' The blue bottle. 625 you're going to be back to normal!'', Marie said,'' Good work, 625! Good boy!''

625 smiled and slurred,'' I'm using my head for thinking.''

Marie just rolled her eyeballs.

TBC...


	20. Setting Things Straight

Chapter 20

Setting Things Straight

625 looked at Marie who was showing him a blue bottle.

'' Is that for me?'', 625 slurred.

'' Yes and it's going to make you feel better'', Marie said.

'' He must drink some'', Jumba said.

'' Shut up Limbo. Hey, why won't we play limbo for a while?'', 625 slurred.

'' Ohhh, 625'', Jumba groaned.

'' Here 625, drink this'', Marie said.

'' I don't want any'', 625 slurred.

'' What about if you drink some of this I'll give you a tummy rub'', Marie said.

'' Gimmie!''

'' Here you go''.

Marie gave 625 some of the antidote as 625 hastily drank half of the bottle. He had a strange feeling on the inside of him.

'' So, did it work?'', Marie asked.

625 responded with a hiccup,'' Hmm.''

'' So? How are you feeling?''

'' Hey Marie!'', 625 spoke, clearly, without the slurring.

'' 625!''

Marie gave 625 a hug, as he hugged back.

'' So what should we do to get the hypnotized people back to normal?'', Gantu asked.

'' I have a plan'', Marie said, but 625's going to a few things first.

'' Can't I do it tomorrow?'', 625 whined.

'' Oh! You are the same old 625'', Marie said.

'' I'm hungry!'', 625 whined.

'' Come on you need to distract Hamsterveil for a while.''

'' Nope.''

Marie dragged 625 to the door.

'' I'm thirsty!'', 625 whined, trying to think of every excuse to not do anything,'' I'm tired!''

'' Not working'', Marie replied.

'' I need to go to the bathroom!''

'' Lier.''

'' There's a police officer behind us!''

'' No there isn't, and we're not in a car.''

'' My leg hurts!''

'' Nope.''

'' You're arms hurt.''

'' What kind of excuse was that? My arms are fine thanks for asking.''

'' Oh!''

625 was in front of a large crowd of people. He snapped his fingers and some of the people were back to normal.

'' That works'', 625 said, to himself.

He continued to snap his fingers until he was in front of Hamsterveil.

'' Well, well, well. What is this?'', Hamsterveil said,'' You're supposed to be weak.''

'' I was but, now I'm not'', 625 replied.

Some people grabbed 625 and dragged him down the street. 625 snapped his fingers, and the people were back to normal. Marie was about to get out of the ship and she had Experiment 383 in her arms. Some more people got ahold of her, and wouldn't let go of her.

'' 625, help!'', Marie screamed.

625 saw Marie in danger,'' Nobody takes my friend away from me and gets away with it!''

Then he turned to Hamsterveil,'' I'll deal with you later Hamsterwheel.''

After 625 said those words he revealed his secondary pair if arms, antennae, and spikes.

'' It's Hamsterveil! Hamsterveil!''

625 was through the crowd of people and he pushed some out of his way. Since he was too small, he had to hear Marie's screaming to find her. The little sandwich maker grew very impatient. He climbed up on top of the people's heads to find Marie.

'' There she is'', 625 said, to himself.

He was grabbed by a group of people and brought back to Hamsterveil.

'' What should we do with this creature and the girl?'', a hypnotized victim asked.

'' Lock them up and throw away the key'', Hamsterveil said.

'' Let go of me!'', 625 shouted.

'' 625, what's happening?'', Marie shouted.

'' I think they're going to lock us up or something'', 625 said, struggling to free himself.

'' Why?''

'' Because we broke the law.''

'' What law?''

'' A stupid law.''

'' What kind of law?''

'' I don't know, some law.''

625, Swirly, and Marie were carried to the inside of the station and placed in a room with metal walls, locked inside, while Hamsterveil placed a chair over the doorknob on the other side of the door.

'' Let us out! Let us out!'', Marie shouted while pounding on the door.

'' What she said!'', 625 shouted, also pounding the door.

Swirly was just doing nothing but standing there watching Marie and 625 pound the door.

'' Oh, It's all my fault'', 625 moaned, loosely.

'' What do you mean?'', Marie asked.

'' I got us into this mess.''

'' No you didn't''.

'' Yes I did.''

'' No you didn't.''

'' Oh yes I did.''

'' It's Hamsterwheel's fault.''

'' No it's my fault! If I didn't bring you into Jumba's ship, none of this would've happened.''

'' That's because of the glitch.''

'' I know but... I... I think it was better if we just never met. I never meant for this to happen.''

'' I liked it better when we met. If you didn't become my friend I would have been beaten by those boys, and when my father died I would've ran away.''

'' That still doesn't give me much info.''

'' I wouldn't know what to do if I never had a friend like you.''

'' Ohhhhhh, are you trying to make me cry?''

'' You wanted info. Also If I never met you I would've been depressed, for like an eternity.''

'' I thought you hated me, after I got you into this mess.''

'' 625, you'd know that I'd never hate you.''

'' Well if I never met you, I would've been depressed forever too... without knowing why. I would have never found my one true place if I never met you. I would've been a troubled experiment that was lost forever. You're my best friend and I would protect you from anything.''

'' Awww, come here you.''

625 and Marie hugged each other. 625 smiled, holding back his tears.

'' Don't worry Marie. I'll try to get us out of here.''

Swirly just stared at the two,_ Oh boy, 625's being nice... It's the end of the world. Slugger owes me a dollar, since I won the bet about 625 being nice._

625's extra appendages were already out anyway. He tried to scratch the metal but it didn't work. He slammed into the door, still no use.

'' This is stupid! Why did Gerbilwheel put a stupid chair in front of the door!'', 625 shouted.

'' A window. Come on 625... and Swirly'', Marie said.

'' It's an awfully small window. I didn't know 383 was with us.''

625 could see that they were high up from the ground,'' Marie climb up on my shoulders. I can walk on walls and I can bring us down.''

_Slugger owes me another dollar... 625's using his powers for something not evil, _Swirly thought.

Marie picked up Swirly and climbed onto 625's shoulders.

'' Hang on tight, but not too tight'', 625 said.

He sighed,'' Here we go.''

625 climbed down carefully from the building and away from the crowd to search for Hamsterveil.

'' Let's get that Gerbil!'', 625 said, smiling.

TBC...


	21. Swirly To The Rescue

Chapter 21

Swirly To The Rescue

625, Marie, and Swirly were looking for Hamsterveil.

'' Where could an annoying Gerbil be?'', 625 said.

'' Wait! 625, we need to disguise ourselves!'', Marie suggested.

'' Why?''

'' We'll get put into a cage next time we'll get caught.''

'' Oh. I'll be right back!''

625 climbed up the building.

'' Where are you going?''

_Beats me,_ Swirly thought.

'' 625! Come back!''

_He's doomed,_ Swirly thought.

625 came back down, holding a box with props in his secondary pair of arms,'' We can use this stuff to disguise ourselves. I saw this when I was watching Wheel Of Boredom after I destroyed the wheel.''

'' It's Wheel Of Surprise. Not Wheel Of Boredom!''

'' Whatever!''

'' You're starting to have a habit of saying wrong names.''

''... Get dressed Marie.''

_A box of props: maybe $20. A pink dress: maybe $10. Seeing 625 wear the pink dress: Priceless,_ Swirly thought.

625 pulled out a pink dress out of the box, as he looked at it.

_If 625 wears that dress, Slugger will owe me another dollar, _Swirly thought, as he snickered.

'' Look it's a nice pink dress for you to wear 383'', 625 said, bringing the dress towards Swirly.

_Me? Oh no! You wear it. It looks better on you!_

'' Scared that everyone's going to laugh at you wearing a dress?''

_Yes and no!_

'' Come on wear the dress.''

_Crazy sandwich eater! No!_

625 held Swirly down to the ground and slipped on the dress. Swirly looked at himself then glared at 625 angrily.

'' Aww, I wish I had a camera'', 625 said.

He looked in the box of props and pulled out a camera,'' Here's one!''

He took a picture of Swirly.

_I'm gonna get you for this 625!_

Marie put a hat on 625, as she handed him a coat,'' Wear this.''

625 hid his extra appendages under his skin and put on his disguise. He also put on a pair of pants and shoes. He hid the camera in a pocket on the coat.

Marie wore a long purple raincoat and a pair of cowboy boots, as she wore a pair of sunglasses and a green visor.

Swirly wore a dress... a pink dress.

'' You need something over your head Swirly, Hmm'', Marie said,'' This'll do.''

Marie put on a wig over Swirly's head.

_Great, I owe Slugger a dollar, _Swirly thought.

625 lead Marie and Swirly into the crowd of people.

'' This way'', 625 whispered.

He tried to walk through the crowd.

Hamsterveil had a microphone in his hand, as he cleared his throat,'' I have an announcement to make...''.

'' Let me guess... The moon's really made out of cheese?'', 625 said, sarcastically.

'' Shh!'', Marie shushed.

Hamsterveil continued to speak. He didn't hear 625's rude remark.

''... I think we should go to see who would be the next president...''

'' President?'', Marie said.

_President? Oh boy, Slugger owes me... $20 bucks, _Swirly thought.

'' President? I'll make sure not to vote for him in the next election. I mean who want's to see Hamsterwheel's face on the dollar bill?'', 625 said.

''... We should get me to be your next leader'', Hamsterveil announced,'' Who's with me?''

The whole crowd cheered for Hamsterveil.

'' They say yay, but I say nay'', 625 said.

Marie, 625, and Swirly went up to the stage.

'' What is this? Who are you three?'', Hamsterveil asked.

'' Surprise, welcome to Wheel Of Surprise!'', 625 shouted,'' And you are our first contestant.''

'' 625, what are you doing?'', Marie whispered.

'' Quiet! I found these cards in my pocket. I know exactly what I'm doing''.

_Yeah right,_ Swirly thought.

625 cleared his throat,'' Do you want to win our biggest surprise?''

'' Yes I do'', hamsterveil answered.

'' This category is called: Truth or Scare. Choose one.''

'' Uh truth?''

'' Did you escape from jail?''

'' Uh... yes?''

'' Okay, you get four points.''

'' Yes!''

'' Next question, would you rather get hypnotized by an experiment, or beaten up by an experiment?''

'' Id rather get hypnotized.''

'' Okay, now you get nine more points.''

'' Perfect!''

'' Now Marina will give you your surprise.''

Marie handed Hamsterveil a box.

'' I wonder what my surprise is'', Hamsterveil said, attempting to open the box.

Swirly remembered the plan. When Hamsterveil opened the box Swirly popped out. Hamsterveil was shocked. He gasped, as Swirly's eyes swirled hypnotizing Hamsterveil.

'' Now for our new category tell the gerbil what to do'', Marie announced,'' 625, will you do the honors?''

'' Okay. Now Hamsterveil. I want you to everything your told to do'', 625 said.

Those words echoed through Hamsterveil's thoughts.

_''... Do everything you're told to do...''._

_''... Do everything you're told to do...''._

_''... Do everything you're told to do...''._

'' Say that you are Keisterveil and say that 625's the greatest experiment ever created'', 625 smiled.

'' My name is Keisterveil and 625 is the greatest experiment ever created'', Hamsterveil said.

'' I agree with you.''

'' I'm Keisterveil!''

'' Of course you are.''

'' I'm Keisterveil!''

'' Oh shut up.''

'' I'm Keisterveil!''

'' I've got a better idea, why don't you be a pig for a while?''

'' Oink oink!'', Hamsterveil snorted.

Gantu went up to them.

'' Hey G! I taught Hamsterveil a new trick. Hey Hamsterveil, do a little dance for us will ya?''

Hamsterveil danced around like a ballerina, giving 625 an idea.

'' Hamsterveil, why don't you wear the pink dress 383's wearing? You look better in pink.''

Gantu laughed at that thought. Hamsterveil took off the dress that Swirly was wearing and he put it on.

'' Now this is funny'', 625 laughed.

'' 625, the grand councilwoman will come to take Hamsterveil back to jail'', Gantu said,'' Also when you were doing your game show thing, I put the phone outside for the councilwoman to hear, when Hamsterveil admitted that he escaped from jail.''

'' You never cease to amaze me G! '', 625 said.

TBC...


	22. Righting 625's Wrongs

_To michelle, I can't do that. There's a reason I can't use Angel or Amnesio, wish I could, there might be a reason if you read the italics below the end of the story. If I ever do make a third part, I may need Hamsterveil. I hope you understand again. Sorry. I hat turning down good ideas._

Chapter 22

Righting 625's Wrongs

'' So how do we get the people back to normal?'', Gantu asked.

'' I think I have an idea. Marie, can you help me... pal?'', 625 asked.

'' What is it 625?'', Marie asked.

'' I'm gonna need your help for this''.

'' Okay.''

'' Snap your fingers over the microphone and i'll handle the rest''.

Marie snapped her fingers and the people came out of their hypnotic trance. Mumbling incoherent words mixed with confusion the people demanded an explanation. 625 drew in a deep breath and with a nervous voice he spoke.

'' Hi everyone''.

The crowd of people were staring at 625, which made the little sandwich maker have a bad case of stage-fright.

Sweat slid down his forehead,'' Um... um...''.

'' 625, give them an explanation'', Marie mumbled.

625 gulped,'' I bet you're wondering why you're all here. What happened today was entirely my fault. I was kind of ''sick'' and that illness made me do bad things, like destroy your grocery store, trophy shop, and souvenir shop. It was because of one '' man'' that wanted you to be his slaves. He used my ''cousin'' to hypnotize you, and I was helping him do it. I'm sorry. If you can't forgive me... I'll understand. If you hate me now... you can throw things at me and I'll just walk off and never come back.''

The crowd of people was outraged, thinking that the story that 625 just told was a made up joke. One person took off his shoe and threw it at 625, followed by the shoe was other people's garbage and trash. 625 sighed sadly, as he was being pelted with trash.

'' Stop all of you!'', Marie shouted into the microphone.

The crowd of people stopped abruptly.

'' My friend 625 is actually telling the truth'', Marie said.

'' Marie what are you doing? You're going to get chased out of town'', 625 asked.

'' I'd rather be pelted with trash, then see my best friend get pelted with trash and run away'', Marie said, honestly.

'' Marie... you do care'', 625 choked, as his tears that he held in made his eyes shine in the sunlight.

'' I know 625's story is a little farfetched but he is telling the truth'', Marie spoke,'' I was a witness to all of this and 625's my best friend. He'd never tell a great big lie like this. He's asking for forgiveness and you deny it? That's very inhumane.''

The crowd started to feel ashamed.

'' Why don't we give 625 a chance? He was just sick that's all. He had an illness that made him destroy things. He's never that way. 625 would never hurt a fly. He's gentle and _sometimes_ kind.''

625 was a little insulted at that last sentence.

'' How flattering'', 625 muttered, sarcastically.

Marie continued speaking,'' Would you forgive my friend's actions? Please?''

The crowd was silent, for a few seconds,'' We forgive you.''

625 swiped the microphone out of Marie's hands,'' Aww, thanks you guys. I'd never thought... Aw, what the blitznak... Say that again!''

'' We forgive you'', the crowd said.

'' Say it in spanish''.

'' Yo Te Perdono.''

'' Can you say it in Japanese?''

The crowd of people mumbled in confusion.

'' It's okay. I forgive you too.''

Lilo and Stitch came up on stage.

'' Marie!'', Lilo shouted.

'' Lilo, Stitch? Where'd you two come from?'', Marie asked.

'' That crowd was huge and also we were hypnotized. I knew something fishy was gong on here'', Lilo said. (No pun intended on the fish joke. fshlvr remember?)

'' Well everything's back to normal. I think''.

'' Look in the sky!''

A huge pale tan ship landed on the street, as a ramp slid out from a door.

A tall blue colored woman stepped out into the street,'' Doctor Hamsterwheel, you are hereby ordered to surrender.''

'' We've got him right here... doing a dance for you'', 625 said, handing the grand councilwoman a capture container with Hamsterveil inside, dancing and spinning in the inside of the container.

'' No insults?''

'' No. He'll do anything you tell him to do.''

'' I am Keisterveil!'', Hamsterveil repeated over and over again.

'' He'll drive you crazy after a while but you can have him now'', 625 said.

'' Thank you for capturing Hamsterveil for us'', the grand councilwoman said, patting 625 on the head.

625 blushed, ''Aww, I had some help.''

A police officer went up to 625,'' But you still destroyed thousands of dollars worth of stuff. You're going to have to do community service for a while. Illness or no illness.''

625 gulped,'' Aww, Blitznak!''

'' 625 we have one problem'', Marie said,'' What about the other people who watched the show throughout the world? What'll happen to them?''

625 smiled, '' One thing that I know Marie, is that Kauai is the only island to watch that game show, and the thing of it is... not many people watch that game show. The people that came here were the only people who actually watch that show. Remember... Hamsterwheel did say that he wanted all hypnotized people to meet here anyway.''

'' Smart 625! Very Smart!'', Marie rewarded.

625 blushed again,'' Aww.''

'' But you still have to do community service!'', Marie said.

625 groaned,'' I don't wanna!''

(Later...)

625 was busy putting stuff into the store's shelves,'' Making up is hard work.''

He was in the grocery store (The one he destroyed.) fixing up some things and putting items on the shelves. He had to do the same thing for the souvenir shop and the trophy shop. Marie would supervise him to make sure he wasn't slacking off. She found him sleeping on a box of cereal.

'' 625! Get back to work!'', Marie said.

625 jumped,'' All right! All right! Here! Happy now?''

'' Yes. No sleeping on the job.''

'' I'm tired!''

'' You can take a nap later. Get back to work!''

'' Okay _boss_.''

'' Yeah boss Marie.''

'' Ohhhh!''

'' Get used to it.''

'' Fine.''

'' No wisecracks!''

'' Fine.''

'' No whining neither!''

'' Fine.''

'' No muttering under your breath neither!''

'' Fine! Enough already!''

'' And no making faces at me behind my back!''

'' Fine!''

'' That's better.''

625 was pulling shopping carts into the store, which wasn't easy in ninety degree weather. He had to do it anyway. It wasn't long until it was dusk. 625 was free from anymore jobs for the day. Marie had to carry 625 home.

'' How come you cant' walk?'', Marie asked.

'' My feet hurt, I'm hungry, and I'm tired. Now giddy-up!'', 625 replied.

When they arrived home 625 placed his aching feet on the floor and walked upstairs and crawled into bed, letting out a sigh of relief from laying on the bed to let his feet rest. He couldn't help but ponder that something was missing.

'' Oh well'', 625 said, closing his eyes as he yawned.

(Meanwhile...)

Everyone at Lilo's house was asleep. The silence was broken by a skinny one eyed creature.

'' It's Hamsterveil! He was here! Run for your lives! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!'', Pleakley shouted.

'' Oh no! Pleakley!'', Jumba shouted.

'' Pleakley! Quiet!'', Lilo shouted.

'' Shut up! We've already caught Hamsterveil!''

(Meanwhile...)

625 was panting heavily in his sleep. His friend Marie was asleep but awoken by the little sandwich maker's whimpers.

'' 625, are you okay?'', Marie asked.

'' Yeah, I'm fine'', 625 said, suddenly awoken from a frightening dream.

'' Sleep in my bed. I hope you're not sick again.''

'' I'm not. Thanks for caring'', 625 said.

Deep inside the little sandwich maker's heart he spoke twelve more words,'' Thanks for being there for me... and thanks for being my friend.''

Marie hugged 625. 625 did the same.

'' I'll be okay. You go back to sleep.''

'' Okay 625.''

Marie retreated back to bed. 625 smiled and tucked in Marie.

'' You're my very best friend... Marie'', 625 blew softly.

625 went back to bed. With a smile on his face he fell asleep when a pleasant dream came to him in minutes. The peaceful chirps of coqui frogs and crickets coming from outside the open window lulled the sandwich maker to sleep with his companion sleeping a few feet away from him with love to share. 625 still remembered that this is his one true place is here... with a friend named Marie.

The End

_Thanks for all the reviews you people sent me. They still give me confidence in writing the story. I apologize if the story was a bit rushed. Please excuse this very busy fish lover. 22 Chapters... WOW! That is the most chapters for one story that I've ever written! I'm still not sure if I should write a third adventure for the One True Place series. I'll think about it for a while if I can think of a story plot. If I do think of a One True Place 3 check my profile for it under future fics. Thank you again... Until the next fanfic. Bye. I shall return in July with The Circle Of Misfits... and the return of Experiment 623, Moody._


End file.
